Gefährten im Schatten
by silverbullet27
Summary: Shahi, eine Tochter des Ordens der Sucbu wird von den Jedi verfolgt und Darth Maul soll sie nach Coruscant bringen, während Senator Palpatine bereits im Hintergrund die Fäden zieht für seinen Großen Plan. - Auf unbestimmte Zeit pausiert.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alle wiedererkannten Figuren gehören George Lucas, Lucas-Films, Timothy Zahn und was weiß ich wem noch. Nur Shahi gehört mir, genau so wie der Orden der Sucbu und die Jedi Uta Khin und Sorassu L'ee. Geld verdient mit dieser Fic niemand, alle Ähnlichkeiten mit bekannten oder unbekannten Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Oder vielleicht doch? 

**Inhalt:** Diese Fanfiction spielt einige Zeit vor Darth Mauls Vernichtungsfeldzug gegen die Schwarze Sonne. Achtung, die Jedi kommen in dieser Fic nicht als strahlende Engel davon – wer nicht bereit ist meinen Erläuterungen zu dieser OC-Entwicklung wenigstens den Hauch einer Chance zu geben und sich persönlich beleidigt fühlt ist selbst Schuld. Zumindest sehe ich das so, auch wenn ich „Don't like it – don't read it" generell ablehne.

Wer explizit beschriebenen Sex oder trashige Gewaltorgien sucht ist bei dieser Fic ebenso verkehrt – dies ist ein Adventure vom Rating T bzw. PG 13 ohne Slash. Basta.

Dank geht an Saichi, meine etwas unfreiwillige Beta und an Yoro, deren Ratschläge ich doch meistens befolge. Gegrüßt können sich diese Leute fühlen: Ginger, Daisy, Remus, Romi, datt ISI, Kakashi, Banshee und die anderen AutorInnen der alten Gilde. Nieder mit den Sabber-Fics! Back to content!

Feedback bitte an: silverbullet - at - fantasymail.de

* * *

** Prolog**

Meilenweit über der untersten Ebene, wo die Ärmsten lebten von den Abfällen der Reichen und Mächtigen, schob sich eine Kolonne von Fluggeräten unterschiedlichster Bauart an den Magnetleitstrahlen entlang, die diese Luftstraßen ordnen sollten. In einem nachtschwarzen Gefährt mit verdunkelten Transparistahlscheiben lächelte ein junger Mann grimmig, als er an die vermeintliche Ordnung der Hauptstadt dachte.

Die einzige Ordnung die in dieser Brutstätte des Wahnsinns funktionierte war die Aufteilung in arm und reich. Er selbst war keines von beidem. Was er brauchte wurde ihm gestellt, sein Leben hatte er der Macht gewidmet. Und seinem Meister.

Er gehorchte bedingungslos, so war es ihm beigebracht worden. Er stellte keine Fragen, zumindest nicht laut. Und doch konnte er vor sich selbst nicht seine Neugierde und auch nicht sein Unbehagen verheimlichen, die ihn jedes Mal ergriffen, wenn sein Meister ihn rief. Tief in seinem Inneren wußte er, daß er sich fürchtete. Nicht vor dem Tod, nicht vor dem Leben, aber vor seinem Meister. Aber er wußte auch, daß irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem er seine Angst verlieren würde. An diesem Tag würde er seinen Meister herausfordern, über ihn siegen und sich selbst einen Schüler suchen. Das war der Weg der Dunklen Seite der Macht, der Weg der Sith.

Das Navsystem seines Skyhoppers blinkte auf, als er sich einer Kreuzung näherte. Zeit, den Hauptstrom zu verlassen und auf einem der weniger belebten Wege zum Zentrum vorzudringen, dem Ort, an dem sein Meister seinen Unterschlupf hatte.

Als das System den anderen Leitstrahl gefunden hatte, konnte der junge Mann wieder in Gedanken versinken. Der Verkehr langweilte ihn wie die Stadt an sich. Als Khameir Sarin wäre er fasziniert gewesen von der Größe, den Lichtern, dem ewigen Lärmen und der ständigen Bewegung, als Darth Maul versiegte sein Interesse an seiner Umgebung völlig. Er lebte im Hier und Jetzt, egal wo er sich befand. Und er befand sich eindeutig schon zu lang auf Coruscant, um nicht auch eine gewisse Vorfreude zu verspüren, die der Ruf seines Meisters in ihm hervorrief. Ein Auftrag der ihn auf einen anderen Planeten führte könnte der Grund dafür gewesen sein.

Zumindest hoffte er das. Irgendwo, tief in seinem Inneren. Zwischen der Neugierde und dem Unbehagen.

Sein Meister erwartete ihn auf der Balustrade seines luxuriösen Unterschlupfes, hoch oben in den besseren Etagen der Stadt. Er hatte einen Auftrag für seinen Schüler, weit entfernt von Coruscant, im Outer Rim. Darth Sidious lächelte schmal – er war sich der Ungeduld seines Schülers wohl bewusst und überlegte, ob er damals seinem Meister gegenüber auch diese Geduld entgegengebracht hätte, wenn in ihm das gleiche Feuer gebrannt hätte. Aber damals war alles anders gewesen. Nicht zu vergleichen...


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Als der Rat der Jedi sie beauftragt hatte, sich um den Sucbu – Orden zu kümmern, war ihnen nicht wohl gewesen. Jetzt, zwei Jahre später wo nur noch eine Wabe auf ihrer Liste stand, bedauerten sie es fast, daß alles so bald vorbei sein sollte. Mit der Zeit legten sich bei den beiden Jedi auch die Gewissensbisse, die sie bei diesen Hinrichtungen zuerst hatten. „Nicht besser als die Siths" hatte Mace Windu ihnen eingeschärft.

Die Sucbu hatten sich irgendwann vor dem Hyperraumkrieg vom Jediorden abgespalten und gingen seitdem im Outer Rim und den Unknown Regions ihren eigenen Studien der Macht nach. Der dunklen wie auch der lichten, soviel hatten Uta Khin und Sorassu L'ee gelernt. Ein rein weiblicher Orden, der sich mit der patriarchalen Struktur des Jediordens nicht anfreunden konnte.

Angeführt von einer Jedi namens Arla Sucbu verließen vor Tausenden von Jahren einige Kriegerinnen den Orden und gründeten ihren eigenen, den sie später nach ihrer großen Ordensmutter Sucbu tauften. Sie lebten in kleinen Waben, rein weiblichen Familienverbänden und gaben ihr Wissen nur noch von den Müttern an die Töchter weiter. Und diese Waben hatten Khin und L'ee bis auf eine vernichtet. Im geheimen Auftrag von Mace Windu und Meister Yoda persönlich.

Die letzte Wabe war auf Nirauan, dem Planeten der Chiss. Eine Mutter mit einer Tochter. Eine Kleinigkeit. Elegant schwebte der Jäger der beiden Jedi über den Urwald des Westkontinents bis zu den Koordinaten, die sie von ihren letzten Opfern erhalten hatten. „Hinrichtungen sind nicht die Art der Jedi!" hatte Uta Khin Mace Windu entgegen geschleudert, als er und sein Padawan Sorassu diesen geheimen Auftrag erhielten.

„Nein. Es ist nicht unsere Art." hatte Windu geantwortet und seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.

„Notwendig es dennoch ist." wurde er von Meister Yoda unterstützt und die schläfrigen grünen Augen hatten Khin und L'ee sorgfältig gemustert.

„Die Sucbu stehen den Sith nah, sehr nah. Sie sind nicht besser als sie. Sie untergraben die Autorität der Jedi, spielen mit der Macht herum ohne sie einschätzen zu können. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie sich gegen die Jedi und die Republik wenden werden." Meister Windu hatte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände gestützt und zu Boden geschaut.

„Sehr bald dieses geschehen könnte. Sehr bald. Spüren ich es kann." hatte Meister Yoda hinzugefügt und Uta Khin all seine Widersprüche hinunter geschluckt. Wenn die beiden mächtigsten lebenden Jedi sich so sicher waren, konnte dieser Orden nur eine große Gefahr bedeuten.

Die heftige Gegenwehr auf die er und sein Padawan gestoßen waren, wann immer sie eine Wabe ausfindig gemacht hatten, hatte sie ihre Zweifel vergessen lassen. Wild und entschlossen hatten sich die Kriegerinnen gewehrt, waren bewaffnet gewesen mit Lichtschwertern und unglaublicher Wut. Ja, dieser Frauenorden war gefährlich. Aber nun bestand er nur noch aus zwei Frauen die sie leicht schlagen würden. Aus dem Hinterhalt heraus.

Sorassu L'ee setzte zur Landung auf einer kleinen Lichtung an und beobachtete angestrengt die Anzeigen. Wenn ihre Tarnung jetzt versagte, würden die Frauen gewarnt sein und das letzte Gefecht doch noch anstrengender als erwartet werden. Meister Khin indes hüllte sich in die Macht und ertastete die Umgebung. Eine der gesuchten Frauen war nicht einmal einen Kilometer von ihrer Landestelle entfernt.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte L'ee besorgt und schloss das Landemanöver ab ohne den Blick von den Kontrollen zu lassen.

„Ich spüre eine von ihnen. Nicht weit von hier, aber sie hat nichts bemerkt.", antwortete Khin und legte seinem Padawan ermutigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Bist du bereit?"

„Ja, Meister."

* * *

Shahi rieb sich nach ihrem Bad in dem kristallklaren Wasser des Bergsees mit den duftenden Blüten der Mardi – Pflanze ein und genoss das leichte Prickeln auf ihrer blauen Haut. Die Sonne brannte an diesem Vormittag noch nicht so erbarmungslos wie in den letzten Tagen und die Luft war noch angenehm zu atmen. Dieser Sommer war heiß und stickig gewesen und fast freute sich die junge Frau auf den Herbst.

Auch wenn es dann nicht mehr die Mardi – Blüten geben würde.

„Du kannst nicht alles haben!", sagte ihre Mutter oft und Shahi seufzte, als sie daran dachte. Wie immer hatte ihre Mutter Recht und Shahi wußte nur zu gut, daß sie meist zu viel wollte und nie wirklich mit dem zufrieden war, was sie bekam.

Gedankenverloren roch sie an einer noch nicht zerdrückten Blüte und schaute sich nach ihrer Kleidung um, die sie vor ihrem Bad am Ufer zu einem unordentlichen Knäuel zusammengerollt und liegen gelassen hatte. Die Sonne und der leichte Wind hatten ihre Haut bereits getrocknet, nur ihre schwarzen Haare trieften noch vor Nässe. Aber das kümmerte sie nicht, als sie ihre Kleider anzog und mit ihrem Korb voller Hascha – Pilze den Rückweg zu der Hütte einschlug, in der sie mit ihrer Mutter und Lehrerin wohnte.

Shahi liebte den Wald und das einfache, zurückgezogene Leben das sie hier führen konnte. Nichts drängte sie, den größeren Waben einen Besuch abzustatten und dort ihre Ausbildung zu verfeinern. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie noch viele Jahre mit ihrer Mutter hier bleiben. Besonders nach dem unglückseligen Tod ihrer Tante im letzten Jahr. Aber im Grunde war auch das nur ein weiterer Vorwand, nicht den Wald zu verlassen. Ihre Mutter käme auch ohne sie zurecht, das wußte sie. Nur wahrhaben wollte sie es nicht.

Sie schüttelte diese Gedanken ab und ging weiter, während die von Insekten erfüllte Luft immer stickiger wurde. Schon bald stand ihr ein dünner Schweißfilm auf der Stirn und die Kühle des Bades war vergessen. Sie mußte sich beeilen, wenn die Pilze nicht schon vor dem Mittagessen verrottet sein sollten. „Warum mußtest du auch bloß noch ins Wasser springen!", schalt sie sich selbst und beschleunigte ihre Schritte über den unebenen Waldboden.

Ein Kribbeln im Nacken ließ sie zusammenzucken und Shahi sah sich kurz um. Etwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie deutlich. Aber zu sehen war auch nichts, dennoch erhöhte sie erneut ihre Geschwindigkeit, bis sie rannte. „Mutter!", dachte sie – etwas in der Macht hatte sich verschoben aber sie war zu aufgeregt, um sich jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Eine Gestalt sprang aus dem Schatten der Bäume und die junge Frau warf in einer Bewegung den Korb mit den Pilzen von sich und zog ihr Lichtschwert, das sofort mit einem Brummen in einem roten Licht entflammte. Noch bevor sie ihren Angreifer richtig zu sehen bekam hatte dieser ihr bereits das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen und hielt ihr von hinten den Mund zu.

* * *

Darth Maul hatte sich auf dem fast zwei Wochen andauerndem Flug in diese abgelegene Region der Galaxie mehr als nur einmal gelangweilt. Umso überraschter und nicht minder enttäuscht war er, als er bei seiner Ankunft feststellen mußte, daß die Jedi schneller gewesen waren als er.

Wütend zerrte er die junge Frau in das Unterholz und griff mit der Macht nach ihrem Schwert und ihrem Korb. Nichts sollte darauf hindeuten, daß er oder sie hier gewesen waren. Mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sie beide vor den Jedi zu verbergen, die nur wenige Sekunden nach der kleinen Auseinandersetzung über den Waldweg hetzten. Aber nun kooperierte auch die Frau und verhielt sich still als sie die Jedi sah, die mit gezückten Lichtschwertern in die Richtung liefen, aus der sie gerade gekommen war. Nicht nur das, sie selbst verdunkelte mit der Macht den Blick der Jedi und der Sith entspannte sich für einen Moment.

Still saßen sie nebeneinander im Gebüsch und beobachteten, wie die Jedi sich von ihnen entfernten. Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, sprach die Frau ihn an: „Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Shahi und das ist mein Lichtschwert das Sie da halten."

Ungeduldig zog sie ihm das inaktive Schwert aus der Hand und funkelte ihn mit ihren roten Augen an. „Was wollen die Jedis hier?"

„Dich und deine Mutter töten. Wenn du noch etwas aus eurem Haus brauchst solltest du es jetzt holen.", fauchte Darth Maul und erhob sich vorsichtig, immer noch den Blick in die Richtung gewendet, die die Jedi eingeschlagen hatten.

Shahi hielt inne und starrte den Mann mit den rot – schwarzen Tätowierungen ungläubig an. „Wieso denn das?"

Darth Maul antworte nicht, sondern zerrte die junge Chiss einige Meter weiter, hin zu der Lichtung wo die Hütte stand in der die Jedi gerade Shahis Mutter geköpft hatten. „Darum." Mit dem gehörnten Kopf deutete er auf den schlaffen Körper von Rianna, der letzten Sucbu – Mutter, der im Staub lag. „Ich werde dich hier weg bringen. Und jetzt pack deine Sachen!"

Shahi wurde von ihm unsanft vorwärts geschubst und riss sich gewaltsam vom Anblick ihrer toten Mutter los. Keine Zeit zu trauern. Sie rannte in das Haus, das ihr und ihrer Familie seit Generationen als Heim gedient hatte und griff sich die nötigsten Dinge, stopfte sie in einen Rucksack und lief wieder hinaus.

„Beeilung!", flüsterte der Sith-Lord und griff nach dem Arm der Frau, die sich jedoch los riss und noch einen letzten Blick auf die Leiche ihrer Mutter warf. Ein Rascheln im Unterholz brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart und sie folgte ihrem Retter schleunigst in den Wald.

Bereits in der nächsten Sekunde kamen Meister Khin und sein Padawan zurück auf die Lichtung und schauten sich suchend um. „Sie muß hier irgendwo sein!", rief Sorassu L'ee aus und spähte zum Waldrand hinüber.

„Warte...", sagte sein Meister und deutete auf Spuren die von der Frauenleiche hin zum Haus führten. „Es sind zwei. Die Chiss die wir suchen und ein Mann – schwerer, größere Füße." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und folgte der Fährte. Kurz vor der Haustür führten weitere Spuren von der Hütte weg, hinein in den Wald. Uta Khin kniete sich hin und zeigte seinem Padawan die Unterschiede in den Fußabdrücken. „Sie ist in das Haus gelaufen und kam beladen wieder zurück. Nicht viel, aber etwas schwerer hat sich ihre Spur in das Moos gedrückt, siehst du?"

Sorassu L'ee nickte und deute auf die andere Fußspur. „Er hat draußen gewartet."

Die Jedi blickten sich kurz an und rannten mit gezogenen aber nicht aktivierten Lichtschwertern in den Wald, folgten der Spur.

* * *

Darth Maul war schnell und ausdauernd – um so verwunderter war er, daß seine Gefährtin mit ihm mithielt. Der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn aber sie beschwerte sich nicht über das Tempo, auch wenn er spürte, wie ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten verlangsamte er seine Schritte und drängte Shahi in den Schatten eines Baumfarns.

„Warum halten wir an?", fragte sie und schnappte nach Luft. „Sie sind immer noch hinter uns!"

„Das weiß ich. Es ist nicht mehr weit zu meinem Schiff und ich würde es nur ungern den Jedi präsentieren." Erneut verfluchte er die dichte Vegetation dieses Teils des Planeten. Sein Speeder stand nutzlos kurz hinter der Rampe seines Schiffes – kein Durchkommen. Darum hatte er sich murrend zu Fuß aufgemacht, um gerade noch Zeuge zu werden, wie die Jedi Shahis Mutter verhörten und schließlich köpften.

Shahi legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Baumwipfel über ihnen. Es gab drei Möglichkeiten: weiterlaufen und die Jedi direkt zu dem Schiff des Mannes – der sich unhöflicherweise immer noch nicht vorgestellt hatte – führen; sich in den Wipfeln zu verstecken und zu hoffen, daß die Jedi nicht nach oben guckten oder sie konnten wie die Urba-Affen die breiten Äste der Urwaldriesen als Laufstege benutzen und so eine Etage höher ihren Weg fortsetzen. Und sich unter Umständen den Hals brechen.

„Bring die Tochter zu mir. Überlaß die Mutter den Jedi. Töte die Jedi nur, wenn du keine andere Wahl hast." Darth Sidious hatte seinem Schüler nur einen extrem kleinen Spielraum zur Entscheidung gelassen und dieser wog nun die Möglichkeiten ab wie er seinem Meister klar machen konnte, daß er keine andere Wahl hatte als den beiden Verfolgern die Köpfe von den Schultern zu schlagen. Es wäre so einfach... Ein Zischen über ihm ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Sein Schützling hatte sich bereits einige Meter weit den Stamm des Farnes hinauf bewegt und bedeute ihm nun zu folgen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln steckte er sein Lichtschwert an den Gürtel und erklomm ebenfalls den Stamm.

Die Sucbu kletterte bis zu den größeren Blättern des Farnes hinauf und sprang auf den stabilen Ast eines benachbarten Baumes. Diese Äste trugen die etwa menschengroßen Urba-Affen – warum nicht auch sie und ihren Begleiter? Zugegeben, das letzte Mal war sie noch ein Kind gewesen als sie in den Wipfeln herumtollte, aber wenn der Unbekannte zu seinem Schiff wollte OHNE sich mit den Jedi im Kampf auseinanderzusetzen gab es kaum andere Alternativen. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter bestätigte ihr, daß der Mann ihr folgte – mißmutig zwar aber er folgte.

Nachdem sie einige der Urwaldriesen hinter sich gelassen hatten kamen die Jedi in Hörweite und die Flüchtenden drückten sich still an einen Stamm. Eingebunden in die Macht verhüllten sie sich vor den tastenden Gedanken der Jedi.

„Wir haben die Spur verloren!"

„Das kann nicht sein. Die Bäume wachsen hier zu dicht um mit einem Speeder zu flüchten."

* * *

Die Jedi untersuchten eingehend den Waldboden und unterhielten sich weiter. Während ihre Stimmen sich langsam entfernten wagte Shahi einen Blick nach unten und erkannte, daß die Männer sich zurück zur Hütte bewegten, wohl auf der Suche nach dem Ende der Fährte. „Soweit so gut – wo liegt dein Schiff?", flüsterte sie leise und verzichtete auf das förmliche „Sie" – auch wenn der dämonisch tätowierte Mann ihr nicht unbedingt sympathisch war auf den ersten Blick: er hatte ihr zweifelsohne das Leben gerettet und steckte nun wegen ihr mit in einer Klemme, die sich die junge Frau immer noch nicht so ganz erklären konnte.

Darth Maul hatte nicht damit gerechnet, daß die Sucbu so kooperativ sein würde. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, daß sie spätestens wenn sie die Jedi halbwegs abgeschüttelt hatten sich weigern würde, mit ihm den Planeten zu verlassen. Er schaute ihr kurz in die roten Augen und spürte ihre Entschlossenheit. „Folge mir.", raunte er ihr zu und übernahm die Führung.

Uta Khin fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wer auch immer der Sucbu geholfen hatte, er hatte von der geheimen Aktion der Jedi gewusst. Seine Sinne sagten ihm, daß es sich hierbei um einen Mann handelte. Nicht unbedingt die Fußspuren waren für diese Vermutung ausschlaggebend, es war etwas anderes. Es gab auch Frauen anderer Spezies, die ähnliche Fußabdrücke wie Humanoide hinterlassen konnten, größer und schwerer als die Sucbu – Chiss.

Aber die Sucbu lehnten jede Zusammenarbeit mit Männern normalerweise ab – wieso also sollte ein Mann sich für das Wohl einer dieser verbohrten Frauen interessieren? Ein Liebhaber vielleicht? Auch Sucbu vermehrten sich nicht durch Zellteilung.

Sorassu L'ee beobachtete seinen Meister aus den Augenwinkeln und suchte weiter nach Spuren auf dem Waldboden. Das Aufheulen eines Raumschiffantriebs ließ die Jedi aufblicken.

„Zurück zum Schiff! Sie versuchen zu entkommen!", rief Uta Khin und rannte los, als sich einige Kilometer südlich ein schwarzes Schiff aus dem Wald erhob und den Orbit ansteuerte.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Shahi wurde beim Start des kleinen Schiffes hart in den Copiloten – Sessel gedrückt und riss panisch die Augen auf: „Wohin geht es eigentlich?"

Der Sith knurrte und erhöhte weiterhin die Geschwindigkeit. Solang sie noch innerhalb des Sonnensystems waren konnte er nicht auf Hyperraumantrieb umschalten ohne Gefahr zu laufen in einen der anderen Planeten zu rasen. Und solang sie nicht im Hyperraum waren, konnten die Jedi sie noch einholen. „Zuerst hier weg."

„Aha. Und dann?"

Darth Maul schaute verärgert zu ihr hinüber. Nahm diese Frau denn gar nicht wahr, daß er es eilig hatte und außerdem nicht an einer Konversation interessiert war? „Nach Coruscant. Sofern die Jedi uns lassen. Sie sind nämlich gerade in den Orbit gestoßen." Damit deutete er auf eine blinkende Scanneranzeige und verfluchte den fast schon veralteten Rechner des Schiffes. Er brauchte dringend grünes Licht für den Sprung in den Hyperraum – ob noch im Sonnensystem oder nicht, mit einer guten Berechnung war eine schnellere Flucht möglich.

Außer natürlich, man bekam eine Lasersalve auf das hintere Schutzschild gebrannt die so heftig war, daß das Schiff zu taumeln beginnt. Was gerade der Fall war. ‚Alle Achtung! Schnell sind sie!', dachte der junge Sith und vollführte eine rasante Kehrtwendung um nun seinerseits zu feuern – und auf das Schiff der Jedi zu zu rasen. Die erstickten Schreckenslaute zu seiner Rechten ignorierend schoß er weiter auf das feindliche Schiff zu, Sperrfeuersalven abfeuernd und nicht im Mindesten bereit, beim „Angsthasenspielchen" auszuweichen.

Auch Sorassu L'ee war nicht bereit, dem entgegenkommenden Schiff auszuweichen und hielt – ebenfalls die Geschützfeuerknöpfe gedrückt – direkt auf seinen Feind zu. Hätten weder der ältere Jedi noch die von Panik erfüllte Sucbu zur gleichen Zeit ihren Piloten ins Steuer gegriffen, wäre dieses Gefecht wahrscheinlich als eines der kürzesten in die Annalen der Geschichte eingegangen. So aber wichen die beiden Schiffe sich um Haaresbreite noch aus und einige der nun fallenden Flüche sollten niemals wiederholt werden.

Noch bevor der aufgebrachte Sith seiner Begleiterin seine Meinung genauer mitteilen konnte, spürte er einen ziemlich schmerzhaften rechten Schwinger im Gesicht. „UND NUN SIEH ZU DASS WIR HIER WEGKOMMEN!", brüllte die Besitzerin der erstaunlich harten Faust ihn an und übernahm die Geschützkontrollen.

Bei den Jedi entschuldigte sich der Padawan halbherzig bei seinem Meister und nahm die Verfolgung erneut auf. Einige riskante Manöver später gelang es dem Padawan, einen weiteren gut gezielten Schuß auf das Heck der Flüchtenden zu setzen, der ein Leck in einer der Antriebskammern zur Folge hatte.

Die Kontrolltafeln im Schiff des Siths blinkten rot auf und ein schauriger Alarm ertönte – nur eine Anzeige leuchtete grün: die Berechnungen für den Hyperraumsprung waren endlich abgeschlossen und sofort nutzte der Pilot die Gelegenheit, um den Jedi davonzukommen. Mit einem Ruck startete das Schiff in die mehrfache Lichtgeschwindigkeit und ließ Nirauan und die Jedi weit hinter sich.

„Warum blinkt hier alles und was soll dieser schrille Ton bedeuten?", rief Shahi aus und ließ endlich die Finger von den Geschützkontrollen.

„Das bedeutet daß wir getroffen sind und wenn du mich nicht in Ruhe läßt werden wir bis zum Auseinanderbrechen des Schiffes nicht erfahren wie schwer!" Darth Maul unterdrückte seine Flüche und widmete sich den Anzeigen, legte etliche Schalter um und spürte die vernichtenden Blicke in seinem Rücken. „Geh verflucht noch mal in die Messe und laß mich in Ruhe arbeiten!"

Fauchend erhob sich die Sucbu, griff nach ihrem Rucksack und verließ das Cockpit. Wäre die Tür nicht mit einem automatischen Schließmechanismus versehen gewesen, sie hätte sie hinter sich ins Schloss gedonnert. Im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen schleuderte sie ihr Gepäck in eine Ecke und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus – sehr zum Amüsement ihres Piloten, der sich eines Grinsens nicht erwehren konnte.

* * *

Shahi wischte sich hektisch eine Träne aus dem Gesicht als Darth Maul in Begleitung eines Astromech-Droidens in die Messe kam. Stur wie sie war hatte sie nicht nachgefragt was los sei, als das Schiff in Unterlichtgeschwindigkeit fiel. Vielmehr hatte sie in den vergangenen zwei Stunden über die Ereignisse des Tages nachgedacht und über den Verlust ihrer Mutter getrauert. Binnen weniger Minuten hatte sich ihr Leben radikal geändert – anstatt mit ihrer Mutter die nachmittäglichen Trainingseinheiten durchzuführen saß sie nun in einem defekten Raumschiff auf dem Weg zur Hauptstadt des Universums, verfolgt von zwei mordlüsternen Jedirittern und in Begleitung eines nicht weniger verrückten Sith-Lords. Zumindest nahm sie das an.

Der Tätowierte goß sich einen Becher mit aromatischen Krsak-Tee ein und setzte sich seinem „Schützling" gegenüber auf einen der spärlich gepolsterten Sitze. „Wir verlieren Treibstoff. Anhand des Partikelstroms den wir hinterlassen können uns die Jedi verfolgen. Um Energie zu sparen habe ich uns in den Normalraum zurückgebracht. In etwa acht Stunden werden wir auf Bakura landen können. Wenn wir Glück haben sind die Reparaturen abgeschlossen bevor die Jedi dort eintreffen."

Shahi nickte und verbarg ihre Überraschung über die Ausführlichkeit, mit der der Mann sie über den Stand der Dinge informiert hatte. Verschwiegen hatte er ihr seine kurze Unterhaltung mit seinem Meister über Langstreckencom – das ging sie noch nichts an. „Du bist ein Sith, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und goß sich selbst etwas heißen Tee nach.

Er erwiderte nichts sondern trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Und ein Zabrak. Ich habe schon andere gesehen, aber deine Tätowierungen sind selbst für deine Rasse extrem. Nur deinen Namen weiß ich noch nicht." Sie setzte sich ihm wieder gegenüber und nippte nun ihrerseits an ihrem Becher.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen: „Mein Name ist Khameir Sarin, Darth Maul vom Sithorden. Mein Meister erwartet dich auf Coruscant."

Am liebsten hätte die junge Frau gefragt, warum sein Meister sie erwartete, aber sie stellte eine andere Frage: „Warum haben die Jedi meine Mutter getötet und uns verfolgt?"

Er blickte ihr zum ersten Mal während dieser Unterhaltung in die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Berichte ihr von den Jedi", so lautete seine Anweisung – und das tat er nun: „Vor zwei Jahren wurde auf Naboo eine radikale Wabe deines Ordens entdeckt. Angeblich hatten deine Ordensschwestern vor, die Regierung des Planeten zu stürzen und die Republik zu unterlaufen. Die beiden Jedi wurden im Geheimen beauftragt, den Orden auszulöschen. Du und deine Mutter waren die letzten des Sucbu-Ordens. Jetzt bist du als Einzige über und unterstehst dem Schutz meines Meisters Darth Sidious."

Shahi schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Irrsinn. Mein Orden hat sich seit der Trennung von den Jedi immer zurück gehalten. Warum sollten wir daran interessiert sein, die Republik anzugreifen? Die meisten unserer Waben sind...", sie schluckte bevor sie sich korrigierte: „...waren im Outer Rim oder den Unknown Regions. Die Republik war uns immer egal!"

Der Sith zuckte mit den Schultern: „Du fragtest nach dem Grund und das ist er. Die Jedi benötigen keine Beweise oder Fakten, um sich zu _verteidigen_. Ihre Arroganz und Machtgier reichen aus, um auf alle anderen die sich mit der Macht vertraut machen und sie nutzen eifersüchtig zu sein." Er stand auf und ließ seinen halbvollen Trinkbecher stehen. „Ich werde sehen wie wir schneller nach Bakura kommen können. Dort drüben ist ein Ruheraum falls du schlafen willst." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Messe und kehrte zusammen mit dem Droiden ins Cockpit zurück.

Tausend Gedanken auf einmal schwirrten der jungen Frau durch den Kopf – aber keiner davon beschäftigte sich auch nur annähernd mit der Möglichkeit zu schlafen bis zur Ankunft auf Bakura. ‚Acht Stunden reichen nicht aus für eine komplette Umstrukturierung. Aber zumindest für das Äußere müsste es reichen!', dachte sie und griff nach seinem Becher. „Danke für die DNA – Spende mein Freund und Retter!", flüsterte sie und huschte mit dem Becher und ihrem Rucksack in den Ruheraum.

* * *

Er blickte nicht auf, als seine junge Begleiterin auf dem Sessel des Copiloten Platz nahm. Vor einiger Zeit hatte er noch einmal in der Messe nachgeschaut, aber als er sie dort nicht vorfand nahm er an, sie hätte sich zum Schlafen zurückgezogen wie er es ihr empfohlen hatte.

Stattdessen hatte sich Shahi, letzte Tochter des Ordens der Sucbu, der schmerzhaften genetischen Umstrukturierung unterzogen, die einer der Gründe für die lange unentdeckte Existenz ihrer Glaubensgemeinschaft darstellte. Vollständig umgewandelt war sie nicht, aber zumindest äußerlich sah sie einer Zabrak recht ähnlich. Ihre blaue Haut war geblieben, zehn kleine Hörner waren unter enormen Schmerzen auf ihrem nun kahlen Schädel gewachsen und die so typischen Gesichtstätowierungen hatte sie mit einem weißen Stift aufgemalt. Nur ihre Augenfarbe bereitete ihr noch Sorgen: ihr Begleiter hatte eine gelbe Iris, ihre waren immer noch rot.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde sie ungeduldig – entweder er bekam wirklich nichts mit oder er ignorierte sie komplett. Sie hüstelte leise und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Nichts.

Sie hüstelte vernehmlicher und Darth Maul schaute von seinen Kontrollen auf. „Was ist? Es dauert noch 40 Minuten bevor wir in die Umlaufbahn..." Weiter kam er vorerst nicht – sein Unterkiefer versagte ihm den Dienst.

„Ich dachte mir, so können wir den Jedi entkommen, auch wenn sie auf Bakura landen.", erklärte Shahi und blieb äußerlich kühl, auch wenn sie sich am Liebsten ausgeschüttet hätte vor Lachen. „Sie suchen eine Chiss und einen Unbekannten – und kein Zabrak – Paar. Oder irre ich mich?"

Der Sith riss sich zusammen und klappte seinen Mund wieder zu. ‚Dummkopf. Wie muß das eben nur ausgesehen haben!', schalt er sich selbst. „Nein, das ist eine gute Idee." Im Grunde wollte er fragen, wie sie das angestellt hatte, verzichtete aber darauf. Sein Meister hatte seine Gründe, warum er diese Frau vor den Jedi in Sicherheit wissen wollte. Und der Schüler nahm an nun einen davon zu kennen.

* * *

„Meister Khin, sie sind auf dem Weg nach Bakura."

Uta Khin nickte nachdenklich. „Du mußt sie schwerer getroffen haben als zu hoffen war." Er setzte sich auf und betrachtete die Kontrollen. „Sie werden eine Werkstatt aufsuchen müssen die sich nur wenig an offizielle Auflagen hält. Und die republikanische Credits annimmt als Bezahlung."

„Wie können wir sie finden, Meister?", fragte Sorassu L'ee und biss sich auf die Unterlippe – diese Frage hätte er sich selbst beantworten können.

„Mit Hilfe der Macht und dem Wissen, daß es nur drei Raumhäfen auf diesem Planeten gibt, wo so ein Verhalten nicht zur sofortigen Desintegration der Werkstättenbesitzer führt.", antwortete der Jedimeister beiläufig und tippte einige Daten in den Schiffscomputer. „Kasak, Morial und Teranu. Schmugglerhäfen, sehr huttenfreundlich. Wir sollten mit den beiden Orten auf dem Nordkontinent beginnen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er seinem Padawan das Display zu und lächelte schmal bevor er sich in seine Kammer zur Meditation zurückzog.

‚Sie hätte uns nicht entkommen dürfen.', schalt sich Khin in Gedanken und versuchte sich wieder auf die Wirbel der Macht zu konzentrieren. Wer war der Helfer? Woher wußte er von den Plänen der Jedi? Und wie war es ihm gelungen, sich vor ihm, Meister Khin, zu verstecken? Kannte er sich auch mit der Macht aus? War diese letzte und fast vergessene Wabe der Sucbu vielleicht in Verbindung mit den Sith? Der Jedi schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Die Sith waren vor hunderten von Jahren ausgelöscht worden. Es gab keine Sith mehr. Vielleicht waren die Frauen des Ordens auf der Chiss – Heimatwelt nicht ganz so rigoros bei der Einhaltung der Geschlechtertrennung? War er vielleicht ein Sohn der entgegen der Sucbu – Regeln nicht ausgesetzt sondern im Umgang mit der Macht gelehrt wurde?

‚Nein, er war ein Außenweltler. Da bin ich mir sicher.', überzeugte sich der Jedimeister selbst. ‚Zeit, Meister Windu und Yoda zu informieren.' Diese Entwicklung gefiel Uta Khin überhaupt nicht.

* * *

Senator Palpatine hörte andächtig zu, als Mace Windu ihn über den neuesten Stand der Dinge informierte.

„Es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, daß die Sucbu Hilfe von Außen erhalten haben. Meister Khin und sein Schüler verfolgen die beiden weiter, aber nun hat sich die Situation vollkommen geändert.", beendete der Jedi seinen Bericht und beobachtete die Reaktion seines Gegenübers scharf.

Der Gesandte der Naboo ließ sich nichts anmerken – was nicht verwunderlich war, immerhin war er ein geübter Diplomat und Politiker.

Eine größere Provokation mußte folgen.

„Einen Verräter wir haben unter uns.", ließ sich Meister Yoda vernehmen und in seinen großen grünen Augen blitzte es auf.

„Aber wer?", fragte Palpatine verblüfft. „Außer uns dreien weiß hier auf Coruscant doch niemand von dieser Unternehmung!"

Nun war Meister Windu überrascht. Der Senator war ehrlich in dieser Aussage, das spürte er. „Wer weiß auf Naboo davon?"

Palpatine zog die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete: „Nur König Veruna und seine Vertrauten soweit ich informiert bin. Wollt Ihr damit etwa andeuten, daß es eine undichte Stelle im Palast gibt?"

„Nicht wissentlich vielleicht der Verrat kam zustande.", vermutete Meister Yoda und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock. Für ihn war die Unterhaltung vorüber. Senator Palpatine war informiert und seine Aussagen waren ehrlich.

Mace Windu erhob sich und schickte sich an, ebenfalls das Büro des Senators zu verlassen.

„Ich werde den König informieren!", rief Palpatine den beiden Jedi hinterher.

Windu drehte sich in der Tür noch einmal um und sagte: „Wenn der König seinen Untergebenen nicht mehr vertrauen kann, befindet er sich vielleicht in großer Gefahr."

Der Senator erbleichte und seine Knöchel zeichneten sich weiß auf seinen Handrücken ab, als er sich in das weiche Leder seines Amtssessels krallte.

Darth Sidious hatte gerade das Todesurteil über König Vendura der Naboo gefällt – und Meister Windu hatte es unabsichtlich provoziert. ‚Nicht jetzt. Später. Wenn er nicht mehr im Amt ist. Und daß er bald zurücktritt, dafür werde ich sorgen...', dachte der Sith –Lord und lachte still in sich hinein.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Darth Maul sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Gotalianer ihm den Preis für die Reparatur und Nachfüllung der Treibstoffkammern seines Schiffes nannte. Die Frau an seiner Seite blickte skeptisch von einem zum anderen und runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte nicht die mindeste Vorstellung, wieviel hunderttausend republikanische Credits waren, aber es hörte sich nach viel an – und die Reaktion des Sith bestätigte sie in ihrer Vermutung.

Er hatte nicht annähernd so viel bei sich – und die Chipkarte seines Meisters konnte und wollte er hier im Schmugglerhafen von Teranu nicht belasten. Eine so große Barabhebung würde den Jedi trotz des angeblichen Bankgeheimnisses nicht verborgen bleiben. Einen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dem feist grinsenden (falls man dieses Verziehen der haarigen Mundwinkel überhaupt als Grinsen bezeichnen konnte) Gotalianer den Kopf abzuschlagen, da mischte sich Shahi in die Verhandlung ein.

„Das ist aber sehr viel, mein Freund!", schnurrte sie den Werkstättenbesitzer an und schob ihre hellgraue Kapuze zurück. „Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns einigen können, aber Hunderttausend... soviel ist das Schiff doch schon fast gar nicht mehr wert..." Ihre Finger strichen zärtlich über die dreckverschmierten Arme des Wesens und ihre Augenlider flatterten wie nervöse antarische Schmetterlinge. Der Gotalianer gab ein skeptisches Knurren von sich und betrachtete die Sucbu genauer, während ihre Hände seinen Oberkörper immer weiter erkundeten.

Darth Maul spürte wie ihm vor Wut das Blut in den Kopf schoss und er riss seine Begleiterin unsanft vom Mechaniker weg. „Entschuldigt uns bitte einen Augenblick!" Er zerrte Shahi einige Schritte mit, dann drehte er sich ihr zu und fasste sie hart an den Schulter: „Was tust du da? Das Schiff ist viel mehr wert als hunderttausend Credits und außerdem bezweifele ich, daß Gotalianer auf Zabraks stehen!", fauchte er ihr zu und seine gelben Augen verschossen tödliche Blitze.

Sie drehte sich so weit sie konnte im Griff ihres „Beschützers" um und winkte dem verwirrten Mechaniker zu, dann antwortete sie leise zischend: „Was weiß ich wie viel das an Geld ist. Es ist mir auch egal, aber ich will hier weg bevor die Jedi kommen oder sich meine Körperzellen beginnen zu bekämpfen – die Umwandlung dauert normalerweise mindestens zwölf Stunden und die hatte ich nicht. Und jetzt laß mich die Verhandlungen führen, ja?"

„Nein. Du verscherbelst mir am Ende noch mein Schiff für irgendeine Nusschale, die es in einem Lichtjahr nicht nach Coruscant schaffen würde!"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, mit wem du es zu tun hast? Wenn ich mit dem Kerl fertig bin wird er dir die Hülle noch poliert haben und ein Stück Us'ra-Schokolade auf deinem Kopfkissen hinterlegen!" Sie wand sich aus seinem Griff und lächelte dem immer noch reglos dastehendem Gotalianer zu. Bevor sie jedoch einen Schritt gehen konnte hatte der Sith sie schon wieder gepackt, diesmal am Ellenbogen: „Wie ich schon sagte: ich bezweifle, daß du mit Sex hier weiterkommst!"

„Wer sagt, daß ich ihm meinen Körper anbiete? Er ist ein Mann und Männer sind alle gleich, egal welcher Spezies sie angehören. Streichle ihr Ego, laß sie gewisse Fantasien entwickeln und der Rest ist ein Kinderspiel – sag mir lieber, wie viel Credits wir überhaupt haben und bis wohin ich ihn drücken muß!", flüsterte sie und mühte sich, seine behandschuhten Finger von ihrem Arm zu lösen.

Maul schnaubte wütend und löste den Griff. „Zweiundvierzigtausend. Und wenn das nicht reicht hätte ich noch eine Sucbu für den Sklavenmarkt am Ende der Straße anzubieten." Er schaute ihr zornig hinterher, als sie zu dem Gotalianer hinüber trippelte und in gutturalen Tönen auf ihn einredete, die Hände wieder sanft über dessen Oberkörper streichelnd... ‚Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen...', dachte er und rieb sich die Schläfen.

* * *

Die beiden Jedi verfolgten weiterhin den Strom der Partikel, die aus der defekten Antriebskammer des Sithraumers entwichen waren und so eine Brotkrumenspur hinterlassen hatten. Im Orbit um Bakura allerdings verwischte sich die Spur – der gegnerische Pilot hatte einige Planetenumrundungen vollzogen, bevor er in die Atmosphäre eingetaucht war. Im gesamten Orbit waren Energiepartikel verteilt und es war nahezu unmöglich nachzuvollziehen, wo das Schiff ungefähr niedergegangen sein mußte.

Meister Khin nickte anerkennend – ihr Gegner war nicht nur schnell und draufgängerisch, er war auch schlau genug seine Verfolger noch auf den letzten Metern abzuschütteln. Nun blieb ihnen wirklich nur noch die drei Raumhäfen abzusuchen, die bekanntermaßen Schmugglern und anderen Verbrechern Hilfe und Unterschlupf zu horrenden Preisen anboten. „Nun denn. Versuchen wir es zuerst in Morial, dann in Teranu und zuletzt in Kasak."

Sein Padawan schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf, widersprach aber nicht. Er hätte zuerst in Kasak gesucht, dem größten der drei Häfen. Flüchtlinge suchten immer die Masse zum Untertauchen und was wäre besser als ein großer Schmugglerhafen mit vielen Werkstätten die sich zudem noch untereinander Konkurrenz machten und so die Preise drückten?

Uta Khin lächelte und ahnte, was sein Schüler gerade dachte. ‚Wahrscheinlich hält er mich für faul, wenn ich darauf bestehe, zunächst die kleinen Häfen zu durchsuchen.', überlegte er und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Natürlich würde jeder normale Flüchtling zuerst in Kasak versuchen unterzutauchen anstatt in einem kleineren Hafen, wo eindeutig durch Beschuss entstandene Schäden auffallen mußten wie rosa Wookiees. Aber etwas sagte ihm, daß der Pilot des schwarzen Raumers kein gewöhnlicher Flüchtling war, sondern Erfahrung hatte im galaktischen Versteckspiel.

„Sorassu, ich glaube, daß der Retter unserer Sucbu ein angeheuerter Außenweltler ist. Ein Kopfgeldjäger wahrscheinlich. Und ein guter dazu."

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Meister?", fragte der Padawan und schwenkte in eine niedrige Umlaufbahn um Bakura ein.

„Weil der Planet Bastion von Nirauan aus näher gewesen wäre. Aber dort ist man der Republik freundlicher gesonnen als hier. Wir tun auf Bakura gut daran, uns nicht als Jedi erkennen zu geben." Er zwinkerte seinem Schüler zu und fuhr fort: „Wir wollen uns ja nicht sofort alle Türen verschließen, nicht wahr?"

Der Padawan seufzte innerlich und steuerte auf die Koordinaten zu, die für Morial im Bordcomputer angegeben waren. Wie immer gelang es seinem Meister ihn auf seine Denkfehler aufmerksam zu machen ohne sie direkt anzusprechen. Ja, ein guter Kopfgeldjäger würde immer den unwahrscheinlichsten Weg gehen, um Verfolger abzuschütteln.

* * *

Immer noch fassungslos über das Verhandlungsgeschick seines „Schützlings" rührte Darth Maul in seiner Champasuppe und bemühte sich, Shahi nicht zu fragen, wie es ihr gelungen war, den Gotalianer im Preis auf dreißigtausend Credits zu drücken und zudem zu einer Nachtschicht zu bewegen, so daß sie spätestens am folgenden Nachmittag weiterfliegen konnten.

Die Sucbu schaute sich in der schmuddeligen Taverne neugierig um und kaute beiläufig an einer Brotrinde. Sie hatte noch nie so viele unterschiedliche Rassen an einem Ort gesehen. Die zahlreichen Gäste dieser Spelunke hingegen widmeten den beiden Zabraks nur wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Getreu dem alten Sprichwort: „Egal wo du hinkommst – ein Zabrak war schon da!" interessierte sich kaum jemand für das farbenprächtig tätowierte Pärchen.

„Wir brauchen noch eine Unterkunft für heute Nacht.", sagte die junge Frau und widmete sich wieder ihrem zappelnden Salat – was immer auch darin war, es nervte sie und würde innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden von ihrem Teller seziert werden.

Der Sith verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schob die ungenießbare Suppe beiseite. „Das könnte schwierig werden." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf eines der vielen Plakate, auf denen zwei Gamorreaner abgebildet waren, die mit einer riesigen vierköpfigen Bestie kämpften. „Morgen scheint hier ein großer Schaukampf stattzufinden, wenn ich das richtig lese. Die Pensionen werden ausgebucht sein."

Shahi schaute nicht auf, sondern wühlte weiter in ihrem Essen, bis sie einen schleimigen dicken Wurm gefangen hatte und mit spitzen Fingern aus den Salatblättern zog. Das Gewürm gab schnatternde Protestlaute von sich und die junge Frau ließ es wieder zurück auf ihren Teller fallen. Grüngesichtig schob sie diesen nun ebenfalls beiseite und hielt sich eine Serviette vor den Mund. Der Appetit war ihr gründlich vergangen und ein Blick auf das Plakat mit den Gamorreanern regte ihn auch nicht unbedingt wieder an. „Irgendwo müssen wir aber die Nacht verbringen, und auf dem Schiff wird das nicht sein. Ich möchte nämlich etwas schlafen und nicht von Handwerkern mit Nuthammern und Schweißern wachgehalten werden!"

„Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist: dies ist keine Vergnügungsreise sondern eine FLUCHT!", zischte Darth Maul und schlug so heftig mit der flachen Hand auf die Tischplatte, daß das Geschirr darauf klapperte.

Die Gespräche in der Kneipe verstummten kurz und etliche Augen wendeten sich dem zankenden Paar zu. Vielleicht gab es ja noch eine kleine Showeinlage zu beobachten – Zabraks waren für ihren Starrsinn bekannt und ein Streit könnte höchst amüsant werden für die Zuschauer... Einige Gäste drehten bereits ihre Stühle zurecht, um nur ja nichts zu verpassen.

Maul kochte vor Wut – wenn sein Meister sie nicht unversehrt haben wollen würde, er hätte ihr auf der Stelle den Hals umgedreht. Allein schon dafür, daß sie ihn seine Beherrschung vergessen ließ und so unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Shahi schluckte – die Sith waren nicht für ihr Verständnis und ihre Nächstenliebe bekannt – ihr Gegenüber zu reizen könnte schmerzhaft werden. Andererseits konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen! Er war so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen... eben nur ein Mann... Sie verkniff sich ein Kichern und überlegte, wie sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste loswerden konnte. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung glitt sie auf die andere Tischseite und schlang ihrem „Beschützer" ihre Arme um den Hals: „Schweig jetzt Stille und hör mir zu!", gurrte sie und das enttäuschte Gemurmel der Gäste bestätigte sie in ihrer Einschätzung, daß eine Versöhnung nicht so interessant zu beobachten war wie ein „Ehestreit". „Ich will hier weg. Nicht weniger dringend als du. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich andere auch ohne die Macht zu benutzen zu Dingen bringen, die ihnen sonst nie in den Sinn kommen würden. Und ich weiß, wie man sich bedeckt hält, ohne alle Zeugen unbedingt aus dem Weg räumen zu müssen oder so einzuschüchtern, daß sie nie wieder den Mund aufmachen!"

So sehr sich Maul auch innerlich sträubte, die Sucbu hatte Recht. Ihr Schauspiel eben hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Kneipenbesucher von ihnen abgebracht – wenn er mitspielte, würde sich niemand in ein oder zwei Tagen noch an sie beide erinnern. Eine Unterkunft zu suchen war „normal" und unauffällig. Er rang sich wieder zur Disziplin durch und nickte. „Gut. Auf deine Art. Vorläufig." Er atmete tief durch. „Und jetzt setz dich wieder auf deinen Platz."

Sie grinste und tat, was er ihr gesagt hatte. ‚Sturkopf! Aber ich bekomme dich schon klein...', dachte sie und wünschte sich sehnlichst etwas Genießbares im Magen.

* * *

„Kauft Karten und ihr bekommt eine Ecke im Schlafsaal!" Der riesige Niktorianer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute triumphierend auf das Zabrak – Paar herunter. „Keine Karten, kein Schlafplatz! Und es wird kalt draußen in der Nacht..."

Darth Maul knirschte mit den Zähnen. Egal in welcher Pension sie gefragt hatten – Unterkünfte gab es nur für Besucher des morgigen Schaukampfs. Er wollte keine Karten für die Arena, er wollte auch nicht in einem riesigen stinkenden Schlafsaal mit dutzenden anderer schlafen – er hätte sich einfach in eine windgeschützte Ecke setzen und meditieren können, aber neeein, Mylady bestand auf die perfekte Tarnung.

„Was kosten die Karten?", fragte Shahi und plinkerte mit den Augen, was den Niktorianer allerdings kaum zu beeindrucken schien.

„Zwanzig Credits pro Kopf."

„Und die Unterkunft?", fragte Maul und ahnte die Antwort.

„Nun... die ist bei DER Nachfrage nicht ganz so günstig..." Der Verwalter grinste selbstgefällig, „...zur Zeit steht der Kurs bei 250... pro Person... ein absoluter Freundschaftspreis!"

„540 Credits für einen Platz im Schlafsaal und Karten für ein barbarisches Schauspiel? DAS IST WUCHER!", brauste Shahi auf und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum.

„Wenn ihr Euch jetzt entscheidet bekommt ihr noch das Angebot... in ein paar Stunden, spätestens wenn der Sturm aufzieht, wird es teurer..."

„Aber _Schatz_... sooooo teuer ist es doch nicht! Und wir haben doch morgen eh noch nichts vor, warum also nicht diesen tollen Kampf anschauen?", fragte Maul grinsend seine Begleiterin.

Shahi starrte Maul ungläubig an – dann verengte sie die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und fauchte: „Einverstanden, _Schatz_..."

Der Geruch im Schlafsaal war ungefähr so ansprechend wie das Essen in der Taverne, ebenso die anderen Gäste der _Pension_. In kleinen Nischen lagen schmutzige Bündel von Lumpen, einige waren noch unbelegt, in anderen lümmelten sich bereits Mitglieder verschiedenster Spezies auf den Lumpen und beäugten die Neuankömmlinge mißtrauisch, als diese vom selbstzufriedenen Verwalter zu ihrer Nische geführt wurden. „Willkommen in Teranu und einen wundervollen Aufenthalt wünsche ich!" Der Niktorianer deutete eine vor Ironie triefende Verbeugung an und zog sich schleunigst zurück.

„Wahrscheinlich nehmen die Pensionen hier in der Zeit der Wettkämpfe das ein, was sie sonst im ganzen Jahr nicht verdienen.", grummelte die Sucbu und untersuchte die ihnen zugewiesene Nische mißtrauisch im matten Schein der Halolampen, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen in den Wänden angebracht waren.

Maul schubste sie unsanft in die Nische und grinste: „Dann Gute Nacht, mein _Schatz_!" Mit einem Schwung warf er ihr Gepäck hinterher, das sie bestanden hatte aus dem Schiff zu holen und er „der Tarnung wegen" tragen durfte. Er schickte sich gerade an, sich vor der Nische auf den Gang zu setzen, als sie ihn am Kragen packte und in die Nische zerrte.

„Willst du etwa so weit weg von mir schlafen, _Schatz_?", fauchte Shahi und funkelte ihn böse an.

Darth Maul seufzte innerlich, kontrollierte seinen Puls und rollte sich neben seinem widerspenstigen Schützling zusammen. Dieser Auftrag kostete ihn Nerven. Wenn sie unbedingt schlafen wollte – bitte sehr, er würde Wache halten, etwas meditieren vielleicht und darauf warten, daß es Morgen wurde.

Hoffentlich bestand sie nicht wirklich darauf, zum Schaukampf zu gehen. Aber er brauchte nicht die Hilfe der Macht um zu wissen, daß sie schon allein um ihn zu ärgern darauf bestehen würde.

‚Meister, warum tut Ihr mir das an?', dachte er und zog sich die Kapuze seines Mantels über den Kopf.

Shahi rollte sich ebenfalls in ihren Mantel gehüllt zusammen und achtete darauf, den Sith nicht zu berühren. Als der erste Krampf sie durchzuckte atmete sie tief ein und unterdrückte die Schmerzenslaute. Sie hatte gehofft, ein abschließbares Zimmer zu bekommen um die genetische Umwandlung ungestört zumindest so weit fortführen zu können, daß diese Nebenwirkungen nicht einsetzen würde. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und gestattete sich, sich selbst zu bedauern.

‚Mutter tot, der Orden ausgelöscht und meine Ausbildung ist noch nicht abgeschlossen. Gerettet von den Sith, denen ich wohl auch noch Dank schulde – und deren eine Hälfte mich abgrundtief haßt. Kein besonders guter Schnitt wenn man bedenkt, daß ich die andere Hälfte bisher noch nicht einmal kennengelernt habe...' Sie rutschte etwas näher an den Sith heran, so daß sich ihre Rücken berührten. Ob er sie nun am liebsten Köpfen würde oder nicht. Im Moment brauchte sie dringend etwas Körperwärme um sich zu trösten.

Darth Mauls Puls beschleunigte sich bei dieser Berührung unwillkürlich und er riss die Augen weit auf. ‚Was zur Hölle...'


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

„Meister, es zieht ein Sturm auf! Wir sollten zurück zum Schiff!"

Uta Khin wußte, daß sein Padawan Recht hatte – bei dem zu erwartenden Unwetter würde niemand aus Teranu mit einem Raumer flüchten. Und die Werkstätten würden morgen früh auch noch da sein. Nachdem sie in Morial alle Werkstätten erfolglos abgesucht hatten waren sie zu dem zweiten kleinen Schmugglerhafen aufgebrochen. Doch hier bereiteten die Bewohner sich fast ausnahmslos auf eine stürmische Nacht vor und verrammelten Fenster und Türen, sowohl der Privathäuser wie auch der Läden. Der Jedimeister schaute hinauf zum Himmel und seufzte. „Sorassu, wir müssen uns hier eine Unterkunft suchen, bis zum Schiff werden wir es nicht mehr trocken schaffen..."

Wie zur Bestätigung zerriß ein gewaltiger Blitz das Firmament und fast gleichzeitig ertönte ein Donner, der sie fast taub gemacht hätte.

„Dort drüben – das scheint eine Pension zu sein!", rief Khin seinem Schüler zu und zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf um sich wenigstens ein bißchen vor den schweren Regentropfen zu schützen, die nun aus den schwarzen Wolken am Himmel mit aller Macht zu Boden fielen und die staubigen Straßen des Schmugglerhafens in eine schlammige Rutschpartie verwandelten.

Die beiden Jedi hämmerten gegen die schwere Ferrocrete-Tür, während der Wind die Regentropfen nun schon in der Waagerechten vor sich hin trug, mit sich Blätter und Zweige reißend, immer wieder wurde die Szenerie taghell von den Blitzen erleuchtet, nur um die Dunkelheit, die durch den ausgefallenen Strom noch unheimlicher wurde noch zu betonen.

„Ja doch, ich komme ja schon!", grummelte der niktorianische Verwalter der Pension und riss mit einer Magni-Lampe in der Linken die Tür auf: „Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr? Zimmer habe ich keine mehr, nur noch Plätze im Schlafsaal!"

„Die nehmen wir!", riefen Khin und L'ee gleichzeitig und rannten durch die Tür ins „Foyer" der schäbigen Pension.

„Gut, gut... das macht dann dreihundert pro Person – inklusive Tribünenkarten für den morgigen Kampf!", erklärte der Niktorianer zufrieden und grinste, als er den Unglauben in den Augen seiner neuesten Gäste sah.

* * *

Die eh schon mehr als nur schummrige Beleuchtung des Schlafsaals wich nach einigem Flackern kompletter Dunkelheit. Nur wenige Übernachtungsgäste waren noch wach und ihr Gemurmel war leise und genervt.

„Was meinst du – ob der Halsabschneider so etwas wie einen Generator besitzt, damit der Strom wieder geht?", murmelte Shahi und rutschte wieder etwas von ihrem Bettnachbarn ab.

Darth Maul drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die unebene Decke ihrer Nische an – zumindest versuchte er es. Auch wenn seine Sehfähigkeit durch die Macht geschärft war, in totaler Finsternis konnte auch er nichts erkennen. „Ich würde nicht darauf wetten...", antwortete er leise und streifte mit den Füßen seine Stiefel ab, die er anschließend weiter in die Nische hinein stieß. Gut, die Sucbu hatte Recht gehabt als sie darauf bestand in einer Pension zu übernachten. In dem Unwetter das über ihnen tobte wäre es auf der Straße wohl wirklich etwas unbequem geworden. Unwillkürlich mußte er an einen Sturm in seiner Kindheit denken. In einer Zeit, bevor sein Meister in aufgenommen hatte. War das überhaupt möglich? Er war damals noch viel zu klein gewesen, um sich überhaupt noch an etwas erinnern zu können.

Er versuchte die aufkommenden Bilder und Gefühle zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihm nicht...

_Eine kalte und stürmische Nacht, der Wind peitscht den Regen um das Haus und ein kleiner Junge hat Angst, fürchterliche Angst. Es blitzt und donnert, der Junge friert und zittert, die Augen weit aufgerissen. In der Finsternis kommt ein Schatten auf ihn zu und umfängt ihn mit Wärme, streichelt ihn, singt, redet beruhigend auf ihn ein: „Alles ist gut, es wird dir nichts passieren, Khameir..."_

Nein, das konnte nicht sein! Das konnte keine Erinnerung an seine Mutter sein, es durfte nicht sein... er hatte kein Leben bevor... er hätte sich niemals ungestraft fürchten dürfen! Furcht zieht Strafe nach sich, keine Wärme, keine Liebe... Für einen Moment irritiert spürte er etwas, das nicht körperlich war. Ein tastender Tentakel der Macht, schwach zwar, aber er spürte ihn. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und flüsterte: „Sie sind hier! Sie haben uns gefunden!"

Er wollte schon sein Laserschwert ziehen, aber eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine – eine Kälte, die sogar durch seine Handschuhe kam. „Nicht... leg dich wieder hin und mach keine Dummheiten!", wisperte Shahi und richtete sich etwas auf. „Sie haben uns noch nicht gefunden, sie wollen auch nur dem Sturm entkommen..." In Gedanken setzte sie hinzu :'Hoffe ich zumindest...'

Widerwillig löste er seine Hand vom Griff seines Schwertes und legte sich wieder hin, diesmal mit dem Gesicht seiner Begleiterin zugewandt. Er musste sich beruhigen, sie beide in der Macht verhüllen. Er hatte einen Auftrag und den wollte er zur Zufriedenheit seines Meisters erfüllen.

Ein matter Lichtstrahl fiel in die Nische, als der Verwalter mit den beiden Jedi an dem ungleichen Paar vorbeikam, um ihnen einen Schlafplatz zuzuweisen und erhellte für Sekunden Shahis lächelndes Gesicht. Als der Verwalter allein vom Ende des Saales zurückkam, beleuchtete er nur noch ein scheinbar schlafendes – Maul versuchte noch eine Weile, etwas in der folgenden Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er lauschte auf das Geflüster der Jedi und der anderen Gäste, aber er hörte nichts Wichtiges. Die Jedi wollten ihre Suche am nächsten Morgen fortsetzen, also hatten sie die beiden Flüchtlinge, die nur ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt vorgaben zu schlafen, noch nicht entdeckt.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen – so nah bei seinen Erzfeinden zu sein, verdammt dazu, unauffällig zu bleiben, frustrierte ihn. Und dann war da noch diese Frau, die sich gerade vertrauensselig an ihn kuschelte und in tiefen und gleichmäßigen Atemzügen Luft holte... Warum auch immer, er breitete seinen Umhang über sie beide aus und sank in einen nervösen Halbschlaf, jederzeit bereit, sie mit seinem Lichtschwert zu verteidigen.

* * *

Darth Sidious und Senator Palpatine unterschieden sich in ihren Ansprüchen, Zielen und Vorgehensweisen wie Tag und Nacht. Während der Sithlord nach der Herrschaft über die Galaxie gierte war Senator Palpatine ein Vorbild für die wenigen nicht korrupten Senatsmitglieder. Integer, Freund der Jedi, friedfertig und geduldig. Letzteres war das Einzige, was er außer dem Körper noch mit Sidious teilte. Es würde noch Jahre dauern, bis er sein Ziel erreichen konnte. Aber es hatte ihn auch Jahre gebraucht um seinen Schüler zu trainieren zu dem Krieger, den er brauchte.

Aber er brauchte auch noch einen Spion, jemand der in der Lage war, jede Verschwörergruppe zu infiltrieren, die den Zielen des Sithlords im Wege stehen könnten. Jemand, der sich verwandeln konnte, unkenntlich machen und mit der Macht vertraut war. Jemand wie eine Tochter des Sucbu-Ordens. Sein erster Versuch, mit dem Orden Kontakt aufzunehmen war fehlgeschlagen. Die Frauen trauten keinem Mann und machten ihm unmißverständlich klar, daß sie niemals mit ihm zusammen arbeiten würden. Ihr Hass auf die Jedi hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten gelegt – sie führten ihren eigenen Orden weit abseits des Einflusses der Republik und der Jedi. Und sofern sich dies nicht ändern würde, wären sie auch nicht bereit, etwas an ihrem zurückgezogenem Lebensstil zu ändern.

Der ältere Mann, der so viele mit seinem treuen und ungetrübten Blick getäuscht hatte, lächelte schmal und die pure Bosheit blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Und wie er dafür gesorgt hatte, daß sich der Lebensstil der Sucbu änderte... Die Wabe auf Naboo war das erste Ziel gewesen. Dort war keine Meisterin und auch keine Schülerin, die seinen Vorstellungen entsprach. Er brauchte jemanden, der den Verlockungen der Dunklen Seite schneller erliegen konnte. Jemand unzufriedenen, noch nicht voll ausgebildeten. Er hatte damals den mentalen Schrei eines Zabrakjungen quer durch die Galaxis gespürt, die geeignete Sucbu in der Macht zu ertasten war schwieriger gewesen, aber nicht unmöglich.

Sein Schüler war dabei, gewisse Sympathien für die Sucbu zu entwickeln. Gut. Sie würden noch öfter auf einander angewiesen sein, zusammen arbeiten und ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen brauchen. Je besser die beiden miteinander harmonisierten, desto größer der zu erwartende Erfolg. Lord Sidious spürte den aufkeimenden Hass auf die Jedi in der Sucbutochter, einen Hass den er nähren würde, der sie seinen Zielen und Vorstellungen näher brachte, der sie gefügiger machen würde.

Als das Türsignal erklang trat Darth Sidious zurück in den Schatten und Senator Palpatine setzte sich in seinem Lesesessel auf. „Ja, herein?" Er seufzte innerlich und verfluchte seinen Sekretär, der ihm neue Arbeit vorbei brachte. Viel zu kurz waren die Zeiten, in denen er seine Ruhe hatte...

* * *

Khameir Sarin, Darth Maul der Sith, fuhr innerlich zusammen, als die Jedi sich in den frühen Morgenstunden von ihrem Lager erhoben. Seine Feinde hatten abwechselnd gewacht und besprachen nun ihre weitere Vorgehensweise. Er belauschte das Gespräch durch die Schlafgeräusche der anderen Übernachtungsgäste hindurch und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er spürte die Blicke der Jedi auf seinem Rücken, als sie die Nische passierten in der er lag, seinen Schützling im Arm und so harmlos tuend, wie er nur konnte.

Shahi richtete sich halb auf, gähnte und nickte den mißtrauischen Jedi freundlich zu – etwas, das Maul völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Wie konnte sie nur so höflich den Mördern ihrer Mutter gegenüber sein? Er erhob sich und funkelte die Jedi böse an, dann wendete er sich ab und starrte seinen Schützling mißbilligend an, die das Spiel schnell begriff: "Ich wollte nur höflich sein...", flüsterte sie schuldbewußt und zog sich tiefer in die Nische zurück.

Uta Khin mußte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen – ein eifersüchtiger Zabrak könnte das unter Umständen als Aufforderung zum Kampf sehen. Und auffallen wollten er und sein Schüler nicht. Also deutete er eine Verbeugung an und zog seinen Padawan schnell weiter, hinaus aus dem Schlafsaal.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Sorassu L'ee irritiert als sie die Tür der schäbigen Pension hinter sich zuzogen und auf die Straße traten.

„Jemand der auf deine animalische Anziehungskraft etwas gereizt reagierte..." Ein breites Grinsen überzog das Gesicht des Jedimeisters, als er seinem Schüler zuzwinkerte.

„Aber wir haben doch nur..."

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Zabrak sind eitel, stur und nun einmal extrem eifersüchtig. Der Mann hat uns gestern Abend schon nicht gemocht und die Nacht nur halb geschlafen. Daß wir seine Gefährtin heute Morgen direkt angeschaut haben muß zu viel für ihn gewesen sein. Laß uns lieber herausfinden, wann die Werkstätten öffnen." Für Meister Khin war das Thema damit beendet – sie hatten Wichtigeres zu tun als sich Freunde zu machen.

Für Darth Maul allerdings noch lange nicht: „Wie konntest du nur?"

Shahi zuckte mit den Schultern und wühlte in ihrem Rucksack herum auf der Suche nach ihren Toilettenartikeln – die falschen Tätowierungen mußten nachgezeichnet werden, um im Tageslicht zu bestehen. „Sie wurden gerade mißtrauisch. Du musst deine Gefühle etwas besser kontrollieren wenn du es mit Jedis zu tun hast, mein Freund und Beschützer..."

Das konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! „Na, DU musst es ja wissen, Fräulein...", höhnte Maul und zog sich seine Stiefel an.

Sie ließ den weißen Stift und den Holospiegel sinken und fauchte: „Was soll das denn heißen, hä?"

„Noch nie von einem der letzten bewohnten Planeten der Galaxie weg gewesen, gerade mal aus den Mädchenkleidern raus und dann diese Weisheit... Ich erblasse vor Neid!" Er streifte sich seine Handschuhe über und kochte innerlich vor Wut.

Ihre restliche sichtbare Gesichtsfarbe nahm ein Hauch von zornigem Violett an, während sie sich weiterschminkte und erklärte: „Ich werde ab hier allein zurecht kommen. Du darfst deinem Meister bestellen, daß ich ihm einen Gefallen schulde."

Das war genug. „Und wenn ich dich an den Ohren nach Coruscant zerren muß: wir bleiben zusammen und du kommst mit! Ich habe einen Auftrag und den werde ich erfüllen!" Drohend baute Darth Maul sich vor der Schlafnische auf und einige der anderen Gäste huschten verängstigt aus dem Saal.

Shahi zeigte sich unbeeindruckt, packte ihre Sachen in den Rucksack und schickte sich an, an dem Sith vorbei zu kommen, als ein Krampf sie erneut durchzuckte. Stöhnend brach sie zusammen und Maul fauchte: „Ich sehe schon, wie gut du zurecht kommst!"

Er zögerte einen Moment, dann hob er ihren verkrampften Körper behutsam auf und legte sie auf das Lager. „Was guckt ihr so?", rief er den restlichen Gästen zu, die daraufhin fluchtartig den Schlafsaal verließen. Als sie allein waren setzte er sich auf die Kante der Nische und zog seufzend seine Handschuhe wieder aus. „Und was kommt nun?"

Shahi spürte, wie der Krampf sich löste und ihr Atem ging wieder langsamer. Auch wenn es ihr nicht angenehm war: der Sith hatte Recht. Allein kam sie in ihrem momentanen Zustand nicht weit und Geld hatte sie auch keines. Sie mußte die Verwandlung noch etwas weiter führen und dafür brauchte sie Zeit. „Pass bitte auf, daß mich keiner stört...", flüsterte sie und richtete sich unter Schmerzen auf, um in ihrem Rucksack nach dem Transformator zu suchen.

Der Sith nickte - etwas verwundert über das Wort „bitte" - und beobachtete, wie die Sucbu die kleine Statue einer weiblichen Gottheit aus ihrem Rucksack zog. Ein kleiner Schalter auf der Rückseite der Statue öffnete diese und enthüllte ein elektronisches Innenleben. Mit vor Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähnen legte sich die junge Frau mehrere Elektroden an den Körper und aktivierte den Transformator. „Gib mir zwei Stunden, das müsste reichen...", flüsterte sie und ließ sich zurück auf die Lumpen fallen.

Darth Maul zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. Er setzte sich vor die Nische und konzentrierte sich darauf, jeden der in den Saal wollte mit Hilfe der Macht davon abzubringen. Der Niktorianer der die Pension verwaltete erwies sich als relativ hartnäckig und stand alle zehn Minuten vor der Tür – und wurde ebenso oft von etwas anderen abgelenkt.

Der Sith säuberte nebenbei den Griff seines Lichtschwerts und hoffte, daß die Jedi nicht sofort auf die Werkstatt stoßen würden, in denen sein defektes Schiff stand...

* * *

A/N Brigitte: Danke für das liebe Review 


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

In ihren Eingeweiden kochte das Blut und sie hörte ihre Knochen knirschen, als diese langsam immer mehr die Struktur und Dichte eines Zabrak annahmen. Die Enden ihrer Nerven lieferten im Dauerfeuer Schmerzimpulse aber ihr Hirn war nicht so gnädig, sie in die Bewußtlosigkeit zu entlassen. Sie würde im Nachhinein nicht sagen können, wie lang die Prozedur gedauert hätte, wenn es rein nach ihrem Gefühl gegangen wäre. Aber sie würde wissen, daß es nur zwei Stunden waren. Darauf hatte sie den Transformator eingestellt. Vom Gefühl her vergingen die Minuten wie Stunden als ihr Körper die letzten möglichen Veränderungen durchmachte.

Shahi hatte bisher erst zwei Umwandlungen hinter sich. Geboren worden war sie als Twi'lek, als ihre Mutter noch auf Ilum im Auftrag der Obersten Wabe war, um Kristalle für die Lichtschwerter zu suchen, die der Orden dringend benötigte. Mit fünf Jahren wechselten Mutter und Tochter Ort und Gestalt und zogen als Menschen nach Dantooine. An diese erste Umwandlung konnte sie sich kaum noch erinnern. Nur noch an das Gefühl der Verlassenheit als ihre Lekku-Tentakel abfielen.

Die zweite Umwandlung war ihr wesentlich besser im Gedächtnis geblieben – ihr Umzug nach Nirauan und die Annahme der Chiss-Gestalt die sie bis zum vorherigen Tag behalten hatte. Und die Schmerzen waren nicht einmal ansatzweise mit dem zu vergleichen, was sie gestern an Bord des Sith erfahren hatte oder nun hier auf diesem Lumpenlager durchmachte. ‚Mutter, du hättest mich ruhig warnen können!' schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.

Aber ihre Mutter hatte sie ja gewarnt gehabt – eine Umwandlung in eine Spezies die noch nicht irgendwo in ihren Kerngenen verankert war, würde extreme Schmerzen verursachen und das Ergebnis nie vollkommen sein. Arla Sucbu, die Große Mutter ihres Ordens, hatte dies gewusst und ihre Anhängerinnen dazu aufgefordert gehabt, sich mit Angehörigen möglichst verschiedener Spezies zu „paaren". Und mehr war auch nicht gern gesehen. Sucbu führten keine romantischen Beziehungen mit Männern. Männer waren „Genspender". Sie hatten niemals Anteil an der Erziehung ihrer Töchter. An den Söhnen schon eher. Die Sucbu bildeten keine männlichen Nachkommen aus, bestenfalls wurden sie in die örtlichen Verwaltungen eingeschleust in Positionen, in denen sie dem Orden nutzen konnten. All das hatte Shahi schon gehört bevor sie richtig laufen konnte.

Aber es war nicht nur der körperliche Schmerz, der sie so leiden ließ. Auf den Schutz eines Mannes angewiesen zu sein schmerzte Shahi nicht weniger. Und sie hasste den Mann, der nun über sie wachte, der sie gerettet hatte vor einem feigen Attentat und sie zu seinem Meister in Sicherheit bringen wollte.

Shahi hätte ohne Mühe überall untertauchen können, auch hier auf diesem von allen Göttern des Universums verfluchten Planeten. Wie leicht oder wie schwer es geworden wäre den Sith abzuschütteln wagte sie nicht einmal zu vermuten – die Sith genossen zwar einen extrem schlechten Ruf, aber Dummheit oder Nachlässigkeit hatten nicht dazu geführt. Sie war neugierig und wollte wissen, was der ominöse Meister dieses Sith, der sich vor ihrem Lager sitzend langweilte, von den Attentaten wußte, warum die Jedi plötzlich an der Auslöschung des Ordens interessiert waren und – was noch viel interessanter war: warum die Sith dies verhindern wollten.

* * *

„Mein junger Padawan, wir haben ein Problem.", ließ sich Meister Khin vernehmen und sprach damit aus, was Sorassu L'ee schon länger ahnte. Alle Läden und Werkstätten hatten im Laufe des Vormittags geschlossen oder erst gar nicht geöffnet worden, denn alle Bewohner und Gäste von Teranu waren auf dem Weg in den Südteil des Raumhafens, zur Kampfarena. Überall an den Häuserwänden waren Plakate angebracht, die für das heutige Ereignis warben und bald liefen die beiden Jedi durch ausgestorbene Straßen. Nur vereinzelt huschten noch Gestalten an ihnen vorbei, die es ziemlich eilig hatten, zur Arena zu gelangen.

Uta Khin räusperte sich. „Wir fallen auf, wenn wir nicht auch zum Kampf gehen."

Sorassu L'ee verzog angewidert das Gesicht und deutete auf eines der Plakate: „Wie könnten wir auch bloß auf so einen kulturellen Hochgenuß verzichten wollen..."

„Andere Planeten, andere Sitten und Geschmäcker. Aber eines wissen wir ganz genau: während des Kampfes wird niemand am Schiff unserer Flüchtlinge arbeiten – auf Bakura haßt man Droiden, alle Arbeiten werden von Lebewesen ausgeführt. Und da alle Lebewesen beim Kampf sein werden..."

„... werden auch unsere Gesuchten dort sein um nicht aufzufallen, da sie ihr Schiff eh nicht vor Ende der Veranstaltung zurück bekommen können.", schloss der Padawan die Ausführungen seines Meisters und schüttelte sich innerlich vor Unbehagen, halbnackte Gamorreaner im Kampf mit irgendwelchen bemitleidenswerten Bestien beobachten zu müssen.

„Sorassu, wenn wir unseren Auftrag erledigt haben wird dich der Rat sicherlich sofort zur Prüfung zulassen. Du denkst schon wie ein vollausgebildeter Jedi und hast bereits alles von mir gelernt, was ich dir beibringen konnte!" Uta Khin legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Padawan und lächelte breit. ‚Was dir noch fehlt ist innere Ruhe und Geduld, mein Padawan, aber die kommen mit den Jahren', dachte er und hoffte inständig, möglichst bald nach Coruscant zurückkehren zu können. Auch wenn der Jedi sich mit seinem Vernichtungsauftrag abgefunden hatte so hieß das nicht, daß er nicht doch im Innersten an dessen moralischer Rechtmäßigkeit zweifelte. Er wollte in der Stille des Jeditempels meditieren und die vergangenen zwei Jahre hinter sich lassen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Seufzend machten die beiden Männer kehrt und steuerten die Arena an.

„Meister, glaubt Ihr, man hat den Bestien die Geruchsnerven durchtrennt vor dem Kampf?"

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

„Weil schwitzende Gamorreaner noch mehr stinken als so schon..."

Es fiel Meister Khin schwer, nicht laut loszulachen. „Ein wahrer Jedi – immer Mitgefühl für alle, sogar mit zum Tode verurteilten Bestien!"

* * *

Darth Maul hatte kein Mitleid mit den Biestern, die an diesem Tag hingeschlachtet werden sollten zur Unterhaltung der Arenabesucher. Mißmutig saß er neben seinem „Schützling" und starrte auf den staubigen Kampfplatz, wo gerade einige leicht bekleidete Damen zu schriller Musik tanzten und die Stimmung anzuheizen versuchten.

Immer wieder warf er einen verstohlenen Seitenblick zu Shahi, die sich angeregt mit der Veknoidin unterhielt, die neben ihr saß. Der Hotelbesitzer hatte anscheinend eine riesige Menge Karten im gleichen Block erstanden gehabt – zumindest waren sie umringt von ihren Schlafsaalgenossen der letzten Nacht. Und warum auch immer, Shahi pflegte Konversation mit den Umsitzenden, verbreitete gute Laune und ignorierte den dumpf vor sich hin brütenden Sith völlig.

Nachdem die Sucbu ihre Transformation abgeschlossen hatte, hatten sich die beiden fürchterlich gestritten. Maul wollte zu seinem Schiff, Shahi „der Tarnung wegen" zum Kampf. Als sie auf die verwaiste Straße hinaus traten wußte er, daß sie Recht gehabt hatte. Alles und jeder würde in der Arena sein; wenn sie sich davon ausgenommen hätten, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Mißtrauen der Jedi zu erwecken noch viel größer gewesen als durch Shahis Fast-Flirt am frühen Morgen und seiner gereizten Reaktion darauf.

Aber er würde das niemals zugeben. Bei seinen bisherigen Missionen war er immer von Lord Sidious begleitet worden und dieser zog es vor, immer und jederzeit die Öffentlichkeit zu meiden. Zumindest in seiner Rolle als Sith-Lord. Mit der Rettungsmission von Shahi war er das erste Mal völlig allein ausgezogen, aber spätestens seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen war ihm unterbewußt klar gewesen, daß sie mehr als nur ein Schützling war. Sie war Teil einer Lektion und hatte ihn vor einigen Fehlentscheidungen bewahrt – und er fühlte sich von ihr gegängelt.

Er hatte gelesen, daß die Sucbu sich in jeder Gesellschaft einfügen konnten. Daß es ihnen gelungen war, eine Balance zwischen Öffentlichkeit und Verstecken zu finden. Was Shahi gerade tat war Teil ihrer Erziehung und Ausbildung – Untertauchen durch Anpassung, Kontakte knüpfen und Gegner verwirren. Allerdings verwirrte sie nicht nur ihre Gegner, sondern auch ihn. Wenn er gestern noch das Gefühl einer gewissen Vertrautheit und Sympathie zwischen ihm und der Sucbu gespürt zu haben glaubte, so irritierte ihn die Welle von Hass, die ihm vor etwas über einer Stunde bei ihrem Streit entgegen geschlagen war.

„Sei wenigstens so gnädig und ziehe nicht ganz so ein mürrisches Gesicht, ja?", fauchte Shahi ihn leise an und beugte sich vor, um in ihrem Rucksack etwas zu suchen.

Maul knurrte und wendete den Blick nicht von den Tänzerinnen. Sollte sie sich doch unbehaglich fühlen. Immerhin hatte sie so ziemlich jedem dem sie seit Verlassen der Pension begegnet waren erzählt, daß sie einen Ehestreit gehabt hatten. Zumindest der Veknoidin. Okay, nur der Veknoidin. Aber das reichte Darth Maul schon um seine Wut noch mehr zu steigern. Was fiel diesem Weib eigentlich ein? Selbst wenn es so wäre, was ging das andere an? Sie hatten sich gestritten, lautstark, ja. Aber ein „Ehestreit"? Er musste doch sehr bitten!

„Mist. Ich dachte, ich hätte noch etwas zu essen dabei.", fluchte die Sucbu und gab die Suche in den Tiefen ihres Gepäcks enttäuscht auf.

Der Sith ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er konnte Tage ohne Nahrung und Schlaf auskommen wenn es sein mußte. Allerdings hieß das nicht, daß er nicht auch Hunger verspürte. Im Gegenteil, seit dem ungenießbaren Abendessen am Tag zuvor hätte er sogar einen gerösteten Gamorreaner verschlingen können. Vielleicht sollte er etwas Essbares auftreiben, BEVOR die schweineähnlichen Humanoiden in die Arena traten.

Mit unterdrücktem Seufzen stand er von seinem unbequemen Platz auf. „Warte hier und rühr dich ja nicht von der Stelle!", befahl er seiner Begleiterin und schickte sich an, über die anderen in ihrer Reihe Sitzenden zu klettern und sich auf die Suche nach Essen zu begeben.

Shahi nickte und schaute ihm wütend nach. Sie haßte diesen Befehlston. Aber wenigstens hatte er den Wink verstanden und reagierte so, wie sie es wollte. Sie hatte schon befürchtet gehabt, ihn darum BITTEN zu müssen, etwas zu Essen zu kaufen. Sie hatte kein Geld und mit Hilfe der Macht etwas zu ergattern könnte auffallen – besonders weil sie nicht wußte, wo die beiden Jedi gerade steckten.

* * *

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache..."

Meister Khin nickte und bestätigte damit die Worte seines Padawans. Die Arena war riesig. Mehrere Tausend Angehörige verschiedenster Spezies hatten sich auf den Rängen verteilt und lärmten vor sich hin, liefen durcheinander, warfen mit faulem Obst nach den Tänzerinnen, die sich redlich bemühten, in der Mitte des Kampfplatzes ihre Darbietung zu beenden.

Wenn es ihnen gelingen sollte, die flüchtige Sucbu und ihren Begleiter in diesem Trubel aufzutreiben mußte die Macht es schon mehr als nur gut mit ihnen meinen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch zuerst in Kasak nach ihnen suchen!", merkte Sorassu L'ee an und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Menge schweifen.

Uta Khin zweifelte einen Moment an seinem Entschluss und war fast so weit, seinem Padawan erneut zuzustimmen. Dann regte sich etwas. Es war ein leichtes Zittern in der Macht, wahrscheinlich hatte sein Schüler nichts davon bemerkt, auch ihm wäre es wahrscheinlich entgangen, wenn er nicht einen letzten hoffnungsvollen Versuch gestartet hätte, die Zuschauerränge mit Hilfe der Macht abzutasten.

Der Jedi war sich nicht sicher, ob es die Sucbu war – auf diesen weit von den Kernwelten entfernten Planeten konnten immer wieder Machtbegabte übersehen werden, nicht für den Jediorden entdeckt werden. Vielleicht hatte er einen davon erspürt, aber...

„Laß uns zu unseren Plätzen gehen und das Schauspiel _genießen_, mein junger Padawan!" Mit diesen Worten zog er die unfreiwillig erstandenen Karten aus seinem Umhang und suchte nach Reihenbezeichnungen.

Darth Maul hatte sich flach gegen eine Säule gepresst und wagte kaum zu atmen. Keine zwanzig Meter von ihm entfernt standen die beiden Jedi und er hatte sich kurzfristig nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. Wenn sie nun gespürt hatten, wie er sich schlagartig in der Macht verborgen hatte?

Und was noch viel schlimmer war: ihre Sitzplätze waren mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in der Nähe von Shahis und seinem. Sie würden stundenlang neben ihren Verfolgern sitzen – und nur die Götter konnten wissen, was sein „Schützling" in dieser Zeit alles anstellen würde!

Als er eine Blick um die Säule herum warf konnte er sehen, wie die Jedi sich aufmachten ihre Sitzplätze zu suchen. Gut. Was auch immer sie gespürt hatten, vorläufig hatten sie ihn nicht als Ziel ausgemacht.

Ein fliegender Händler kam vorbei und der Sith kaufte ihm eilig etwas Obst ab. Zumindest erschienen die rosafarbenen Früchte genießbarer zu sein als das, was man ihnen am vorherigen Abend in der Taverne serviert hatte. Und wenn sie doch nicht essbar waren konnten sie damit immer noch die Kämpfer in der Arena bewerfen.

Er hastete zurück zu seinem Sitz und drückte Shahi die Früchte in die Hand. „Sei vorsichtig mit dem was du tust und sagst, die Jedi sind hier.", flüsterte er ihr zu und setzte sich.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte sie leise und sah sich verstohlen um.

„Nichts. Iss etwas von dem Obst und schau dich ja nicht um."

Maul nahm ihr ein Frucht aus der Hand und biss hinein. Was immer das auch war, es war süß. Und es löschte den Durst. Zumindest etwas. Shahi zögerte noch, doch als ihr Begleiter keine Anstalten machte das Obst wieder auszuspucken probierte sie selbst. „Hmm, dasch isch legga!"

Auch wenn er etwas ähnliches dachte war ihm die Reaktion der jungen Frau unangenehm. Konnte sie eigentlich nie so etwas wie Würde und Anstand wahren? Er rollte mit den Augen und flüsterte: „Hast du schon nachgeschaut, ob nicht doch ein Wurm drin ist?"

Shahi hörte auf zu kauen und Darth Maul verkniff sich ein Lachen als sie begann, ihre halb aufgegessene Frucht genauer zu untersuchen.

Einige Reihen hinter ihnen saßen mittlerweile die beiden Jedi und musterten die anderen Besucher in ihrer Umgebung.

„Meister, da vorn sitzen die beiden Zabrak aus der Pension von heute Morgen!"

„Ich weiß. Und eine Reihe tiefer sitzt der Ithorianer der heute Nacht so laut geschnarcht hat. Und nun sei still, der Kampf fängt an."

Nicht zum ersten Mal wunderte sich Sorassu L'ee über seinen Meister. Und auch nicht zum letzten Mal.

TBC


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Der Kampf war das, was im Allgemeinen unter „barbarisch" verstanden wird. Was die grölende Menge aber nicht weiter störte. Ob nun ein Reek röchelnd seinen letzten Atem verströmte oder ein Kämpfer, der Applaus blieb der gleiche. Für Maul ein weiterer Beweis dafür, daß diese Galaxis zum Scheitern verurteilt war und es zwingend notwendig sei, eine einheitliche Kultur einzuführen.

„Was meinst du... stirbt der mit dem komischen Federhelm zuerst oder doch dieses Vieh?", fragte Shahi einige Zeit nachdem sie beide aufgegessen hatten und riss den Sith aus seinen düsteren Gedanken.

„Bitte was?"

„Ich fragte dich, wer zuerst stirbt: das Vieh oder der Dummkopf mit dem Federhelm, der schon so fast über seine eigenen Füße stolpert."

Maul starrte seine Sitznachbarin zuerst ungläubig an, dann beobachtete er kurz das Geschehen in der Arena. „Der mit dem zerfetzten Umhang und der Mistgabel."

Shahi runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete den kleinen Sullustaner genauer, der sich mit seinem Umhang bereits mehrfach in den Krallen des gereizten Borra-Wolfes verfangen hatte. „Stimmt. Der ist zuerst dran. Als Appetithappen." Sie kicherte leise und wie zur Bestätigung stöhnte die Menge laut auf, als der Kopf des Sullustaners unter den mächtigen Zähnen zerknirschte und im Magen des Biestes landete.

Als kurz darauf auch der Federhelmträger sein Leben aushauchte bemerkte der Sith ruhig: „Du lagst auch nicht so verkehrt." und lächelte unfreiwillig – ein Fehler, den er sofort wieder korrigierte und durch eine teilnahmslose Miene ersetzte.

Aber sie hatte es gesehen und fühlte sich bestätigt: wetten liegt jeder Spezies im Blut. Eine Zeitlang amüsierten sich beide damit, dann kamen die „Stars" in die Arena: ein halbes Dutzend schwer bewaffneter Gamorreaner trat gegen einen Acklay an.

Darth Maul hatte keine Lust, bei dem Schlachtfest weiter zuzuschauen und stieß seine Begleiterin mit dem Ellenbogen leicht an: „Zeit zu gehen. Bei dem ersten Toten wird dir schlecht und wir verlassen die Veranstaltung."

„Warum muss MIR schlecht werden?", widersprach die Sucbu und zog eine Grimasse, „DIR könnte genauso übel werden!"

Auch wenn er irgendwie mit Widerstand gerechnet hatte, Darth Maul war sprachlos. Aber noch bevor seine Verblüffung in Zorn umschlagen konnte, begann Shahi bereits zu würgen und sich ihren Umhang vor den Mund zu halten – ob gespielt oder echt vermochte der Sith nicht zu sagen, auf dem Kampfplatz flogen gerade im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Fetzen. Blutige, stinkende Fetzen. Er stand auf und zog sie auf die Füße um mit ihr schnellstens das Weite zu suchen – bei der Veknoidin entschuldigte er sich beiläufig mit: „Die ersten Monate der Schwangerschaft sollen ja immer die schlimmsten sein..." und stieß die vor Wut erbleichte Shahi weiter vor sich her. Wenn sie schon einen „Ehestreit" gehabt hatten, konnte er sich auch mit einer kleinen Spitze rächen.

* * *

Shahi schimpfte und meckerte auf dem gesamten Weg von der Arena bis zur Werkstatt – Maul amüsierte sich königlich über Begriffe wie „sexistisches Etwas", „Vorzeigemacho" oder auch „ewig gestriger Patriarch" ohne auch nur die Miene zu verziehen oder gar zu antworten. Wenn er allerdings gehofft hatte, daß ihr irgendwann die Beleidigungen ausgehen würden, lag er weit daneben.

Sie war gerade bei „Chauvinistenschwein" angelangt, als sie geradewegs in seinen Rücken rannte: Maul war unvermittelt vor der Werkstatt in der sein Schiff stand stehengeblieben und rührte sich keinen Millimeter mehr. Die Tore waren geschlossen und das Gebäude wirkte so verlassen wie der Rest des kleinen Schmugglerhafens – während die Rufe und der Applaus aus der Arena noch leise zu hören waren.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie und knirschte mit den Zähnen, als der Sith ihr Gepäck auf die Straße fallen ließ.

„Warte hier.", antwortete er knapp und verschwand in einer Seitengasse.

„Klar. Ich warte hier. Keine Frage, warum auch nicht?", meckerte sie vor sich hin, „Ist ja nicht so, daß mich zwei Jedis verfolgen. Oder es ziemlich auffällig ist, wenn ich mich als Einzige in dieser Straße aufhalte. Ist die perfekte Tarnung. Der Herr Supermacho wird's schon richten."

Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und schaute sich skeptisch um – wohl war ihr ganz und gar nicht, aber zugeben wollte sie das mit Sicherheit auch nicht. Shahi war ja schon dankbar daß er nicht erkannt hatte, daß ihr Würgen einige Minuten zuvor nicht gespielt sondern echt gewesen war. Es lag nicht in der Natur der Sucbu, völlig mitleidlos zu sein. Und was zu viel war, war einfach zu viel. Zerfetzte Schweinehumanoiden zum Beispiel.

Darth Maul war auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes angelangt und untersuchte die Hintertür. Aufbrechen oder nicht aufbrechen? Er zögerte und trat einige Schritte zurück: Glück gehabt, einige Meter über ihm war eine Lüftungsklappe geöffnet. Wenn er jetzt die Macht benutzte waren sie hoffentlich weit genug von den Jedi entfernt, daß sie die Erschütterung nicht genau orten konnten. Er holte tief Luft und sprang.

Shahi, Tochter der Sucbu, Angriffsziel der Jedi und ausgestattet mit einem schwachen Magen und einer nicht geringen Menge von Ungeduld war gerade dabei, ihr Gepäck zu schultern und sich aus dem Staub zu machen, als die Werkstattore geöffnet wurden und ein grimmig aussehender Sith sie heran winkte.

„Steig ein, die restlichen Reparaturen erledige ich unterwegs." Er war wütend, weil nicht alles erledigt worden war, aber die Treibstoffkammern waren geflickt und nachgefüllt worden. Das sollte vorerst reichen um die Reise fortsetzen zu können. Außerdem dröhnte ihm der Schädel nach seiner unsanften Kontaktaufnahme mit der Lüftungsklappe. Er war sich zu sicher gewesen alles im Griff zu haben, ein Fehler, den Lord Sidious ihm schon oft vorgeworfen hatte. Jetzt hatte er sich selbst bestraft und dieses Wissen stimmte ihn nicht unbedingt fröhlicher. Seit Beginn dieser Mission war schon zu viel eigentlich einfaches zum Fast – Desaster geworden. Wenigstens war sein „Schützling" jetzt so gnädig und schwieg, auch wenn die Platzwunde auf seiner Stirn wohl kaum zu übersehen war.

Wütend knallte er die als Preis für die Reparatur abgemachten Creditchips auf den Schreibtisch des Werkstattbesitzers und folgte Shahi grummelnd ins Cockpit des kleinen, langsam veraltenden Schiffes. Er startete die Maschinen und schwebte langsam aus der Werkhalle, bevor er mit Hilfe der Macht die Tore zufallen ließ. Er folgte dem Straßenverlauf Richtung stadtauswärts und hielt sich so dicht über dem Boden wie es nur ging. Er wollte erst in halbwegs sicherer Entfernung ins All starten – das letzte Mal waren die Jedi auch sehr schnell auf ihre Spur gekommen, diesen Fehler wollte er nicht wiederholen.

* * *

Shahi beherrschte sich und schwieg. Ihr Begleiter war gereizt und alles was sie jetzt sagen könnte würde unweigerlich zu einer Explosion seinerseits führen. Erst als der Hyperraumantrieb gestartet war und sie weit außerhalb von Bukuras Sonnensystem waren, wagte sie zu sprechen: „Soll ich die Wunde versorgen?"

Maul schon unwillkürlich die Unterlippe vor: natürlich mußte sie darauf herumreiten. „Nein."

„Gut."

Sie schwiegen sich eine Weile lang an.

„Tee?"

„Nein."

„Mittagessen?"

„Nein."

Shahi setzte gerade wieder zum Sprechen an, als er sie anknurrte: „Hör zu: ich will nichts was du mir bringen könntest. Ich will dieses Schiff heil nach Coruscant bringen und habe noch einige Sachen zu reparieren. Geh in die Messe und lern etwas über die Republik, alle interessanten Daten sind über das Terminal dort abrufbar. Und vor allem: lass mich allein!"

„Wie du möchtest." Widerspruchslos erhob sich die junge Frau und verließ das Cockpit. Sie hatte auch keine Lust, seine schlechte Laune zu ertragen und die ganze Zeit in gespanntem Schweigen dazusitzen. Außerdem war es viel interessanter, sich über Coruscant schlau zu machen – immerhin würde sie in ein paar Tagen dieses politische und kulturelle Zentrum der Galaxie erreichen und wollte nicht völlig dumm aussehen.

* * *

Lord Sidious war zufrieden. Sein Schüler hatte sich gemeldet und berichtet, daß nun alles nach Plan laufen würde. Die Sucbu war friedlich und lerneifrig, der Sithschüler in seiner Eitelkeit etwas angekratzt und beide wieder auf dem Weg nach Coruscant. So weit, so gut.

Senator Palpatine hingegen war besorgt: „Wie – verloren?"

Mace Windu erwiderte den unruhigen Blick mit einer beruhigenden Geste: „Meister Khin und sein Padawan haben alle Systeme in der Nähe abgesucht, nirgendwo eine Spur. Wahrscheinlich sind die beiden Flüchtlinge auf Bakura geblieben und verstecken sich jetzt dort."

„Und dabei laßt Ihr es jetzt bewenden?", fragte der Senator und lief in seinem Büro auf und ab.

„Vorerst ja." Der Jedimeister schaute aus dem Transparistahl – Fenster und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wichtiger als eine verschreckte Sucbu – Tochter erscheint Meister Yoda und mir im Moment die Sicherheit von König Veruna. Haben Eure Nachforschungen hinsichtlich der undichten Stelle im Palast schon etwas ergeben?"

Der Senator schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Amtssessel. „Nein, noch gar nichts. Der König weigert sich einzusehen, daß er einen Verräter in seinem Beraterkreis haben könnte und behindert die Überprüfung seiner Vertrauten maßgeblich." Er seufzte tief und blickte Windu direkt in die Augen: „Ich verstehe das nicht..."

„Der König sieht die Gefahr nicht weil er sie nicht sehen will.", antwortete der Jedi und erwiderte den Blick seines Gegenübers: „Wenn es Euch Recht ist, würden wir die Untersuchung gern übernehmen. Sorassu L'ee ist bereit für die Prüfung und könnte direkt danach zum Schutz des Königs verdeckt auf Naboo ermitteln."

Senator Palpatine schwieg einen Moment, dann beendete er den Blickkontakt abrupt und stand auf: „Als ich in die Politik ging war mir bewußt, daß ich es mit vielen Heimlichkeiten und Geheimnissen zu tun bekommen könnte. Aber ich hatte inständig gehofft, wenigstens MEINER Regierung gegenüber ehrlich bleiben zu können."

Mace Windu lehnte sich zurück: „Seht es so: wenn die Sucbu tatsächlich auf Rache sinnt wird sie unweigerlich früher oder später auf Naboo auftauchen. Und dort wird sie auf jemanden treffen, der in unsere Pläne eingeweiht ist und seinen Auftrag beenden kann mit ihrem Tod."

Außerdem war es Windu unangenehm, Sorassu L'ee für längere Zeit im Tempel der Jedi zu wissen. Auch wenn er bereit war für die Prüfung so war er dennoch ein Heißsporn, der sich unter Umständen verplappern könnte. Uta Khin hingegen war ein Jedi, der sein Wissen mit ins Grab nehmen würde. Ihm die erbetene Zeit der Ruhe und Meditation im Tempel nicht zu gewähren erschien Windu unangebracht.

„Ja, ich verstehe Eure Beweggründe. Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht, wie immer." Palpatine setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf und beendete das unruhige Auf- und Abgehen in seinem Büro. „Was soll ich dem König davon berichten?"

* * *

Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen alles gelesen was in der Datenbank über Coruscant zu finden war, jedes Bild angeschaut und virtuelle Rundgänge durch das Senatsgebäude gemacht, aber als sie in den Orbit um den Planeten stießen, verschlug es ihr die Sprache.

Darth Maul hatte sie zu sich ins Cockpit gebeten – überhaupt eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten wo sich beide im gleichen Raum aufhielten und schmunzelte innerlich über den Ausdruck des Staunens auf Shahis Gesicht. ‚Warte ab, bis du die Stadt _riechst_... besonders die unteren Etagen!', dachte er und sendete den Code, der ihm das Einschwenken in den planetaren Luftverkehr erlaubte.

Wenn er nicht gerade kopfüber in irgendwelchen Wartungsschächten gehangen oder seinen Astromech-Droiden zu schnellerer Arbeit angetrieben hatte, war er Shahi bewußt aus dem Weg gegangen. Er war nicht der Mann der vielen Worte, sie hingegen neigte zum Plappern – in Verbindung mit einem engen kleinen Raumschiff und einer tagelangen Reise nicht das, was er als vorteilhaft bezeichnet hätte. Also verschanzte er sich hinter Arbeit oder im Cockpit, während die Sucbu langsam aber sicher die Schiffsmesse vollmüllte. Überall hinterließ sie Geschirr, Datenkristalle, Kleidungsstücke und Essensverpackungen, eine Angewohnheit die ihn zur Weißglut getrieben hätte, wenn er sich mit ihr länger auseinandergesetzt hätte. Sollte sein Meister sich mit ihr beschäftigen, für ihn war das Kapitel hoffentlich bald abgeschlossen.

Immerhin hatte er sonst auch nichts mit den anderen Spionen von Lord Sidious zu tun – er trat erst dann auf den Plan, wenn sonst keine Informationen zu bekommen waren oder wenn es galt, Gegner aus dem Weg zu räumen. Sobald er seine Fracht abgeliefert hatte, würde alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen.

„Wie kann man in so was _leben_?", fragte Shahi und starrte auf die Skyline des Hauptstadtplaneten.

Maul zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dem Leitstrahl Richtung Republica 500, der feinsten Adresse von Coruscant, der Unterkunft der mächtigsten Senatoren und reichsten Handelsleute. „Man gewöhnt sich dran."

Die Sucbu schüttelte Erstaunen und Entsetzen ab und erhob sich. „Zeit meine Sachen zu Packen, schätze ich...", murmelte sie und verschwand im hinteren Bereich des Schiffes.

‚Genau. Schlaues Mädchen. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, räum auch gleich noch auf.', dachte der Sith und atmete tief durch, als er wieder allein war. Es wurde wirklich Zeit seinen „Gast" an Lord Sidious zu übergeben bevor noch ein Unglück geschah...

**TBC**


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Das kleine, immer noch etwas ramponiert aussehende Schiff flog einen Hangar in der Nähe von Republica 500 an und setzte mit mechanischem Ächzen auf. Die Maschinen waren noch nicht ganz heruntergefahren als sich auch schon die Passagierrampe öffnete und zwei Gestalten das Innere verließen: die eine selbstsicher und eilig, die andere etwas zögerlich und zurückhaltend.

„Darth Maul!"

Der Sith blieb stehen und kniete ehrfürchtig vor seinem Meister nieder, dessen vermummte Erscheinung sich aus den Schatten löste: „Ja, mein Meister?"

Gemessenen Schrittes näherte sich Lord Sidious und umkreiste seinen Schüler und die zur Salzsäule erstarrte Sucbu. „Deine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Du kannst dein persönliches Training fortführen bis ich nach dir schicke."

Maul erhob sich und verließ den Hangar, ohne auch nur zurückzublicken oder gar ein Wort des Abschieds für Shahi. Im Moment war er froh, sich endlich wieder um etwas anderes kümmern zu können.

Shahi blickte ihm hingegen verblüfft nach, bis Lord Sidious sich direkt vor ihr aufbaute: „Willkommen auf Coruscant, meine Liebe."

Sie schluckte bevor sie entgegnete: „Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe und die Eures Schülers, Lord...?"

„Sidious. Lord Sidious. Und ihr seid Shahi..."

„Akina Sara Shahi, letzte Tochter der Sucbu – dank einiger mordgieriger Jedi." Langsam gewann sie ihre Fassung zurück. Was auch immer sie von Maul erwartet hatte: diese totale Unterwerfung unter seinen Meister hatte nicht dazu gehört. Welche Macht besaß der Mann vor ihr, wenn er einen so starken und selbstsicheren Kämpfer dazu bringen konnte, sich selbst so zu erniedrigen?

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, daß Ihr eine angenehme Reise hattet, trotz der teilweise widrigen Umstände.", flüsterte Lord Sidious und Shahi konnte spüren, wie er über ihren Geist glitt und nach ihren Gedanken suchte.

„Nun, die ‚Reise' war den Umständen entsprechend etwas widrig, aber nun bin ich hier und möchte nur zu gern erfahren, warum ich es bin." Sie schloss ihre Gedanken ein und versuchte, das nur halb enthüllte Gesicht ihres Gesprächspartners nach Emotionen zu erkunden.

Lord Sidious lachte ein heiseres Lachen. „Erstaunlich wie ehrlich Ihr seid! Ja, es hat seine Gründe, warum ich Euch in Sicherheit bringen ließ. Leider erfuhr ich erst zu spät von der Sondermission dieser Jedi, sonst hätten wir Euren Orden früher gewarnt."

Shahi zweifelte keinen Augenblick an der Unehrlichkeit dieser Aussage. „Warum? Nur der allgemeine Hass auf jede Aktion der Jedi wird wohl kaum der Auslöser gewesen sein." In Gedanken setzte sie hinzu: ‚Komm endlich zur Sache damit ich entscheiden kann ob ich mich weiter mit dir unterhalten möchte oder nicht.'

„Nein, das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich meinen Schüler ausschickte." Er berührte ihren Ellenbogen und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. Während sie durch verschiedene verlassene Flure und Treppenhäuser gingen, sprach er weiter: „Die Jedi haben die Sith schon vor Jahrtausenden auszulöschen versucht. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie demnächst auch noch gegen die Hexen von Dathomir vorgehen würden. Die Jedi waren von jeher eifersüchtig auf alle, die sich mit der Macht beschäftigten außer ihnen. Nicht umsonst rekrutieren sie ihren Nachwuchs schon im Kleinkindalter.

Sie sagen, ihre Ausbildung würde so lang brauchen, daß sie schon früh damit beginnen müßten, aber das ist eine Lüge. Vielmehr haben sie Angst davor, daß Machtbegabte die Vorzüge der von ihnen ‚die dunkle Seite' der Macht genannten Praktiken entdecken könnte. Daß man erkennen könnte, daß nicht nur die Macht uns führen kann, sondern wir auch die Macht nach unserem Willen einsetzen können. Arla Sucbu wußte das, als sie Euren Orden gründete."

Shahi hörte schweigend zu und fühlte sich teilweise an die Geschichtsstunden erinnert, die ihre Tante ihr bis zu ihrem Tod gegeben hatte. Als sie von ihrem Gastgeber in eine luxuriöse Suite geführt wurde, war ihr immer noch nicht klar, was die Sith von ihr wollten.

„Um es kurz zu machen: ich möchte, daß Ihr für mich arbeitet – als Gegenleistung für Eure Rettung und die Vervollständigung Eurer Ausbildung.", schloss Lord Sidious seinen Vortrag und bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen.

Dieses Angebot kam für die Sucbu überraschend und sie ließ sich verblüfft auf eine Couch fallen: „Ihr wollt meine Ausbildung beenden?"

„Wenn mehrere von Euch überlebt hätten, hätte ich Euch allen Unterschlupf bieten können, so aber sehe ich mich in der Pflicht, Euch ein Lehrer zu sein." Er nickte und ein Droide brachte Tee und Gebäck.

‚Fein. Teatime mit einem Sith. Davon werde ich noch meinen Enkelinnen berichten können!', dachte Shahi und griff zu. Die Verlockung des eben unterbreiteten Angebots war nicht von der Hand zu weisen – wen sonst hätte sie bitten können, ihr die Kampftechnik mit dem Lichtschwert beizubringen? In Gedanken sah sie sich schon beim Tempel der Jedi anklingeln, ein breites und unschuldiges Lächeln auf den Lippen...

„Ich rate Euch dringend davon ab, auch nur in Gedanken Hilfe bei den Jedi zu suchen!", zischte Lord Sidious, der ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben schien, „Sie würden Euch nicht einmal aussprechen lassen bevor sie Euch köpfen! Vergesst nicht: sie jagen Euch immer noch, nur rechnen sie nicht damit, daß Ihr hier auf Coruscant seid. Noch vermuten sie Euch auf Bakura!"

„Woher wisst Ihr das?"

„Ich habe meine Quellen, meine Liebe. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, daß die Jedi Euch weiterhin am falschen Ort suchen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich..."

„...daß ich mich entschließe, für Euch zu arbeiten.", beendete Shahi den Satz. „Und wenn ich es nicht tue, verratet Ihr mich und liefert mich ans Messer." Sie klatschte in die Hände und fuhr im sarkastischen Tonfall fort: „Was für eine Wahl: meine Dienste zur Verfügung stellen und meine Ausbildung beenden oder aber der sichere Tod, wenn auch nicht von Euch oder Eurem Schüler direkt verursacht."

„Verrat führte zu dem was nun ist. Ich würde den Jedi keine Informationen zukommen lassen, wenn Ihr das meint. Aber ich würde sofort aufhören, ihre Untersuchungen zu behindern." Lord Sidious verlor langsam die Geduld mit der impulsiven jungen Frau, der Diplomatie anscheinend noch ferner lag als seinem oftmals schon schwierigen Schüler.

Shahi hob die Augenbrauen und wußte, daß sie zu weit gegangen war. „Wie stellt Ihr Euch meine Dienste für Euch vor, Lord Sidious?"

* * *

Darth Maul hatte gerade sein tägliches Training beendet und einige Kampfdroiden zu Altmetall verarbeitet, als sich sein Komlink meldete und die blassblaue Holographie Lord Sidious' erschienen war.

Und jetzt war er auf dem Weg zu der Frau, die er vor einigen Monaten nach Coruscant gebracht hatte. Er hatte sie aus seinen Gedanken verbannt so gut es ging, aber jedes Mal wenn er einen Kampf beobachtete mußte er zwangsläufig an ihre gemeinsamen Wetten denken. Sein Meister gestattete ihm nur wenige Vergnügungen, aber diese konnte er ihm nicht nehmen – so sehr die junge Sucbu ihm auch auf die Nerven gegangen war, so war ihre gemeinsame Zeit doch auch witzig gewesen. Irgendwie.

Er rümpfte die Nase, als die Kuppel seines Skycars sich öffnete und er den so verhassten typischen Geruch der unteren Ebenen von Coruscant einatmete. Und der Hangar war noch einige Etagen über der Wohnung der Sucbu – je tiefer er hinabsteigen würde, umso intensiver würde dieser Geruch von Wahnsinn und Armut werden... Wie konnte man hier nur wohnen? Er verbarg sich noch tiefer im Schatten seines Kapuzenumhangs und suchte das Apartment im Zwielicht eines mangelhaft sanierten, wenn auch sauberen Flurs.

Er hatte kaum den Türsummer gedrückt, als ein Droide öffnete und ihn mit weiblicher Stimme begrüßte: „Willkommen! Meine Meisterin wird Euch gleich empfangen, tretet bitte ein!"

Etwas überrascht betrat er ein sauberes und ordentliches, sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Apartment, das er Shahi niemals zugetraut hätte. Er hatte viel eher erwartet in einer dunklen Räuberhöhle zu landen, aber hier war alles hell erleuchtet und die Räume recht großzügig geschnitten... fast wie sein eigenes Quartier.

Der Droide stakste hinter ihm her, als er die Kapuze hob und sich genauer umsah. „Möchtet Ihr etwas trinken? Lady Shahi hatte mich angewiesen, Krsak-Tee vorzubereiten für Euren Besuch..."

„Hat _Lady_ Shahi denn vor, länger auf sich warten zu lassen?", fragte er amüsiert.

„Nein, hat sie nicht!", antwortete eine vertraute Stimme die zu einem unvertrauten Körper gehörte. Eine menschliche Frau mit mittellangen blonden Locken kam auf einem Bein in den Raum gehüpft, während das andere erst zur Hälfte in einem Stiefel steckte. „Ich wollte mich nur noch umziehen, wenn es Recht ist. Dotty, serviere den Tee, Lord Maul hat diese zwei Minuten auch noch Zeit!" Sie ließ sich auf ein Sofa fallen und zwängte ihren Fuß endgültig in den widerspenstigen Stiefel.

„Wie ich sehe hast du dich kaum verändert.", frozzelte Maul und setzte sich auf ein gegenüber stehendes Sofa. „Wenn man mal von deinem Körper absieht... Erstaunlich ordentlich ist es hier... der Verdienst des Droiden nehme ich an?"

„Na da schau her! Der Sith hat sprechen gelernt!" Sie nahm einen Becher Tee entgegen und lächelte breit: „Gib's zu: du hast mich vermisst!"

‚Nicht wirklich.', dachte er, entgegnete aber nichts. Stattdessen nahm er dem Droiden den ihm angebotenen Becher ab und trank einen Schluck. Irgendwie freute er sich, daß sie sich an sein Lieblingsgetränk erinnerte – andererseits hatte sie fast zwei Wochen nichts anderes bekommen Bord seines Schiffs. „Können wir gehen?"

„Hast du es eilig?"

„Ja."

„Okay, dann beenden wir unseren Smalltalk und gehen gleich zu den Handgreiflichkeiten über. Wo ist mein Lichtschwert, Dotty?"

Maul verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen und verließ schon einmal das Apartment. Leute die ihren Droiden Namen gaben fand er schon immer sonderbar. Aber es passte zu Shahi. Hinter sich hörte er das Klacken ihrer Stiefel auf dem Permabetonfußboden als sie sich bemühte, ihn einzuholen. „Beeil dich, ich habe nicht viel Zeit!"

„Du hast so viel Zeit wie Lord Sidious dir sagt haben zu müssen."

Er fuhr wütend herum und starrte in zwei eiskalte blaue Augen. Er stutzte kurz – sie war in den vergangenen Monaten sehr viel härter geworden, als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Strapaziere nicht meine Geduld, _Lady_!"

„Und du solltest mich nicht unterschätzen." Sie hielt seinem wütendem Blick stand und zog beiläufig ihren Umhang zurecht.

Der Sith gab ein kaum hörbares Knurren von sich als er auf dem Absatz herumfuhr und den Weg zu seinem Skycar fortsetzte. Sollte sie doch zusehen, wie sie demnächst zur Trainingshalle kam, dieses Mal war für ihn auch das letzte Mal daß er sie abholte.

* * *

Der Flug durch Coruscants Häuserschluchten war in eisigem Schweigen verlaufen. Shahi hatte viel von Lord Sidious gelernt und ihren unschuldigen und teilweise auch naiven Blick auf die Welt verloren. Grausamkeit und Intrigen waren in der Galaxie allgegenwärtig, auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten aber der einzige Weg zu Erfolg und Anerkennung. Es gefiel ihr nicht und widersprach in vielem ihrer bisherigen Erziehung, aber sie war gewillt durchzuhalten und sich zu gegebener Zeit an den Jedi zu rächen, die für den feigen Mord an ihrer Mutter und ihren Ordensschwestern verantwortlich waren.

Die Trainingshalle war groß und kalt, von mehreren Räucherbehältern zogen dicke Schwaden durch die Luft und die Beleuchtung war unangenehm spärlich. Zu viele Schatten und dunkle Ecken entstanden so. Shahi warf ihren Umhang über einen Hocker und entflammte ihr Lichtschwert. „Können wir?"

„Sicher.", antworte Darth Maul und warf ebenfalls seinen Umhang ab – in der gleichen Sekunde in der er seine Gegnerin mit einem beiläufigen Streich seines Lichtschwerts entwaffnete.

„Autsch!" Shahi griff mit der Macht nach ihrer Waffe und ließ sie zurück in ihre Hand springen.

Der Sith trat einige Schritte zurück und umkreiste sie, prägte sich ihre Bewegungsmuster ein, die Haltung ihrer Schwerthand und wartete ab.

Sie hingegen blieb stehen und folgte ihm nur mit den Augen – den ersten Angriff konnte sie abwehren, der zweite entwaffnete sie erneut.

Darth Maul schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf, als er sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum dritten Mal entwaffnete. „Hast du eigentlich jemals mit dem Schwert gekämpft oder war das bei euch nur Verzierung?"

Die Sucbu schnaubte wütend und trat ihrem Gegner kurzerhand die Waffe aus der Hand. „Ich habe mit anderen Kampftechniken begonnen. Immerhin haben wir nicht trainiert um uns mit Jedi zu messen sondern nur, um uns im Notfall verteidigen zu können!"

„Gut, lassen wir die Schwerter für den Augenblick. Zeig mir, was du sonst schon kannst." Er war nicht wenig verblüfft wie es ihr gelungen war ihn zu entwaffnen ohne daß er damit gerechnet hatte, vielleicht steckte ja in ihr wirklich mehr als die miserable Leistung, die sie bisher in ihrem kurzen Kampf gezeigt hatte.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und holte tief Luft, bevor sie den Sith mit einem Hagel von Schlägen und Tritten eindeckte. Einer der wichtigsten Tricks die sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte war der, in der Macht andere Bewegungen anzutäuschen aber den Körper anders zu befehlen – eine sehr effektive Verteidigung für den Kampf mit Machtbegabten. Und die Härte ihrer Schläge und Tritte war sehr effektiv gegen alle anderen Gegner.

So ähnlich sah das in diesen Augenblicken auch Darth Maul, der einige Minuten brauchte um sich auf Shahi einzustellen – schmerzhafte Minuten, nicht nur für sein Ego. Als er erkannte, daß er die Defensive nicht aufgeben konnte für einen eigenen Angriff rief er: „ES REICHT!"

Die Sucbu sprang etwas von ihm weg und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sie war nicht in Bestform und hätte eh nicht mehr lang ihr Tempo durchhalten können.

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu und war versucht, sich den schmerzenden rechten Arm zu reiben, der die meisten Treffer abbekommen hatte. „Gut. Das war nicht schlecht. Was kannst du sonst noch?"

„Gib mir einen Blaster und ich zeige es dir...", entgegnete Shahi grinsend und das erste Mal seit langem glimmte wieder die alte Wärme in ihren Augen auf. Sie hatte ihren Spaß und genoß es, nicht mehr nur dazusitzen und zu studieren.

Diese Freude entging ihm nicht und er lächelte als er sagte: „Das läßt sich arrangieren..."

**TBC**

_A/N Brigitte: abwarten... _**  
**


	9. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

„Und? Schon was interessantes entdeckt?"

Darth Maul ließ das Fernglas sinken und reichte es der Corellianerin, die gerade an irgendetwas kauend zu ihm hinüber geschlendert gekommen war. „Schau selbst..."

Shahi griff nach dem Fernglas und stellte es für sich ein. Auf dem Gebäude des von ihnen observierten Konferenzzentrums hielten fünf Schwerbewaffnete auf dem Dach Wache, Patrouillen mit wild aussehenden Gnork-Hunden umrundeten regelmäßig den Park und etwas von der Sternfrucht schnitt ihr schmerzhaft ins Zahnfleisch. Sie puhlte geistesabwesend daran herum, als ein Shuttle eintraf: „Oha. Rate, wer zum Essen kommt..."

Der Sith schnappte nach dem Fernglas, aber die junge Frau war schneller und blieb im Besitz des Geräts: „Hath Monchar, Senator Thalom, Fürst Roch und wie üblich Senator Palpatine. Aber unsere Zielperson ist nicht dabei."

„Noch nicht. Aber sie wird kommen. Die Konferenz beginnt erst morgen früh.", bemerkte Maul und griff sich nun endgültig das Fernglas. „Von hier aus werden wir nicht viel mehr zu sehen bekommen, also Plan B."

„Wie du meinst..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und kehrte ins Schiff zurück um ihre Ausrüstung zu holen. Als sie wieder heraustrat trug sie eine Servicemitarbeiteruniform deren oranger Kragen sich unglaublich mit ihrem knallroten Haar biss.

„Ich hoffe, du hast den Sprengstoff dort gelassen, wo er hingehört?", fragte er und schmunzelte. Seit sie vor einigen Monaten das Attentat auf ein Duranium-Stahlwerk auf Ord Mantell verübt hatten, zog er sie nur zu gern damit auf.

„Hey! DU sagtest: ‚Nimm den Sprengstoff und verteile ihn!' – du sagtest NICHT: ‚Nimm nur fünf Sprengsätze!', wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf!" Shahi fand das Ganze immer noch nicht witzig.

„Jeder andere hätte sich aber spätestens nach dem Anbringen des zwanzigsten Sprengsatzes gefragt, ob es nicht langsam genug wäre."

Die Explosion hatte einen fast drei Kilometer breiten und 500 Meter tiefen Krater hinterlassen wo ehemals eine Fabrik stand. Experten waren sich immer noch nicht einig darüber, ob es nicht vielleicht doch der Einschlag eines Kometen gewesen sein konnte, der diese Katastrophe verursacht hatte. Zumindest hatte die Druckwelle der Explosion das Attentäterpärchen auch in 20 Kilometer Entfernung noch gut von den Stiefeln gerissen.

„Das wirst du mir jetzt ewig und drei Tage vorhalten, ja?"

„Nicht, wenn es mir zwischendurch irgendwann zu langweilig wird.", antworte Maul grinsend. ‚Oder du dir den nächsten spektakulären Faux Pas leistest...', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Pah! Ich erwarte Abendessen wenn ich zurückkomme!" Die Sucbu bestieg ein klappriges Speederbike, das sie in einer nahen Ortschaft erstanden hatten, und brauste los.

Darth Maul schaute ihr amüsiert hinterher. Zeit, Lord Sidious zu kontaktieren und vorzuwarnen, daß Shahi allein ins Gebäude kam. Sie kannte seine wahre Identität noch nicht und sollte sie auch nach Möglichkeit nicht erfahren. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Auch wenn beide Sith ahnten, daß sie bereits in die richtige Richtung vermutete. Daß Senator Palpatine ziemlich oft in der Nähe ihrer Einsatzgebiete gesichtet wurde, mußte sie zwangsläufig bemerken. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann das Risiko das sie darstellte zu groß wurde.

Aber bis dahin hatte Darth Maul vor, ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen. Sie war chaotisch, unstrukturiert, emotional aber ebenso eiskalt berechnend und ihre unorthodoxen Methoden ziemlich effektiv. Tödlich effektiv. Und manchmal landeten auch Teile von Werkhallen in der Umlaufbahn von Planeten. Er hätte sich stundenlang ausschütten können vor Lachen wegen dieser Geschichte!

* * *

„Senator Palpatine!"

Der Politiker blieb stehen und sah sich im Festsaal um, wer nach ihm verlangte. Hath Monchar kam auf ihn zugeeilt und öliger Schweiß stand auf seiner grauen Stirn, als er keuchend zum Stehen kam: „Senator Palpatine, darf ich Euch kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

„Was gibt es denn so Wichtiges das wir nicht auch hier besprechen könnten?" Palpatine konnte sich ziemlich viele Dinge vorstellen die er lieber getan hätte, als mit einem der Lakaien von Nute Gunray ein Privatgespräch zu führen.

„Senator, es geht um die Handelsrouten durch das Hoheitsgebiet von Naboo." Ein flehentlicher Ausdruck lag in den Augen des Neimoidianers und seine Hände verkrampften sich umeinander.

‚Unglaublich, daß dieser Kretin in der neimoidianischen Gesellschaft ein so hohes Amt hat erreichen können!', dachte Palpatine, antwortete aber diplomatisch: „Aber Abgeordneter Monchar, diese ganze Konferenz wird doch um Handelsrouten geführt... warum ist eigentlich Vizekönig Gunray nicht persönlich zugegen?" Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf und wollte zu den anderen Konferenzteilnehmern zurückkehren, doch Monchar zerrte ihn am Ellenbogen an den Rand.

„Vizekönig Gunray ist besorgt wegen der Sicherheit auf dieser Konferenz!"

Natürlich. Ein Volk von Paranoikern. Und Gunray war selbst unter Neimoidianern bekannt für seinen Verfolgungswahn.

Monchar fuhr fort: „Die Zahl der Attentate auf Politiker und hochrangige Vertreter der Wirtschaft hat extrem zugenommen, wie Ihr wisst!" Er verzog seinen schmallippigen Mund zu einem bemitleidenswerten Lächeln: „Darum hat er mich geschickt."

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum wir unsere Unterhaltung nicht hier in der Öffentlichkeit des Empfanges führen können." Palpatine war es so schon unangenehm, mit Monchar gesehen zu werden. Ein Gespräch unter vier Augen konnte das Getuschel noch verschlimmern, zumal er als Vertreter von Naboo eine strikte Linie _gegen_ die Handelsföderation fahren mußte.

„Ein Glas Wein, die Herren?" Eine rothaarige und Palpatine nur zu bekannte menschliche Servicekraft hatte sie angesteuert und bot ihnen eine Auswahl Gläser mit verschiedenen Weinen auf ihrem Tablett an. Er nahm ein Glas Grünwein und vermied es, in ihrer Nähe zu sprechen. Wenn sie seine Stimme erkannte konnte er nicht einschätzen wie sie reagieren würde.

Der Neimoidianer winkte sie unwirsch weg und bestand weiterhin auf eine privatere Umgebung.

Shahi setzte ihren Weg durch die Ansammlung der führenden Köpfe von Politik und Wirtschaft fort, immer lächelnd, immer höflich. Es war erschreckend einfach gewesen, sich in das Gebäude zu begeben. Auch wenn Droiden die Arbeit sicher viel besser und effizienter ausgeführt hätten so war es dennoch Mode, sich bei solch großen Anlässen von Humanoiden bedienen zu lassen. Sie hielt das für untrügliche Anzeichen einer noch nicht überwundenen Sklavenhaltermoral in der Republik.

Und die im Vorfeld hektische Suche nach qualifiziertem Servicepersonal erleichterte es Attentätern wie Shahi ungemein, ihren Opfern nahe zu kommen. Man brauchte nur ein paar gefälschte Ausweise und eine fiktive Adresse, schon war man mittendrin im Geschehen. Außerdem mußte Lord Sidious eine genauere Überprüfung ihrer Person unterbinden, aber das war selbstverständlich...

In einer Ecke entdeckte sie Baronesse Akchra, ihre Zielperson für den aktuellen Einsatz. Nun mußte die Sucbu nur noch herausfinden in welcher Suite die Adlige residierte, entsprechende Kameras installieren und nach Einbruch der Nacht auf Darth Maul warten. Je nachdem ob er einige Wachen beseitigen musste oder nicht konnten sie den Tod der Baronesse natürlich wirken lassen, oder aber sie inszenierten eine Hinrichtung.

Zwei Jahre waren es nun, seit sie für Lord Sidious arbeitete. Und sie war noch kaum einen Schritt bei ihren persönlichen Nachforschungen weitergekommen. Sie wußte, daß die Auslöschung ihres Ordens auf Naboo begonnen hatte, das hatte Maul ihr erzählt. Sie kannte den Namen des Jediritters, der die Aktion angeführt hatte. Aber Uta Khin hielt sich schon fast ebenso lang im Tempel verborgen wie Shahi auf Coruscant war. Und in die Machtzentrale der Jedi einzudringen war nicht im geringsten mit einem Attentat auf einer Konferenz oder der Desintegration von Fabriken zu vergleichen. Außerdem hatte sie keinerlei Hilfe von Sidious und Maul zu erwarten, das hatte man ihr bereits mehrfach gesagt.

Nachdem der Empfang geendet hatte, räumte sie noch mit einigen anderen Servicekräften zusammen auf. Ihre Kameras hatte sie alle im Laufe des Tages verteilt gehabt, sie wußte welches Quartier die Baronesse bewohnte, die Bewegungssensoren des Sicherheitssystems waren deaktiviert und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann ihr Partner auftauchen würde.

Manchmal wurden ihr die Aufträge schon fast zu langweilig, aber sie hütete sich davor, daß dies wirklich geschah. Routine war der Beginn der Nachlässigkeit – und wie Lord Sidious mit Nachlässigkeiten umging hatte sie schon öfter mitbekommen. Wenn etwas nicht nach Plan lief hatte Maul dafür zu leiden. Er sagte nie etwas – er redete sowieso nicht allzuviel – aber sie konnte deutlich spüren, welche Schmerzen er nach seinen disziplinarischen Treffen mit seinem Meister hatte. Verletzungen hatte sie nie entdeckt, zumindest keine körperlichen.

Sie meldete sich zusammen mit den anderen Servicekräften beim Manager ab und tauchte unter. Der schwierigste Teil des ganzen Tages bisher. Sich „unsichtbar" zu machen und in einen abgelegenen Gang zurückziehen. Eine unabgeschlossene Kammer diente ihr als Umkleidekabine – sie mußte diese gräßliche Uniform ablegen. Leise und vorsichtig schlich sie zurück in den Empfangssaal und versteckte sich hinter ein paar Pflanzen. Wo war Maul?

* * *

Irgendetwas war schief gegangen. Lord Sidious hatte vor Wut gekocht, als er ein paar Stunden zuvor seinen Schüler kontaktiert hatte. Von Shahi hatte er noch nichts gehört – die Kameras waren da wo sie sein sollten, das Signal gut zu empfangen und es war geplant, daß er um Mitternacht im Empfangssaal auftauchen sollte um sich mit ihr zu treffen.

Sein Meister hatte ihn eindringlich gewarnt, Shahi nicht aus den Augen zu lassen solang sie im Konferenzzentrum waren. Was hatte sie nur wieder angestellt?

Darth Maul huschte leise wie ein Schatten durch den Park und wich geschickt den Patrouillen aus. Mit Hilfe eines Seils und eines Wurfhakens gelangte er auf das Dach. Die Wachen waren zwar auf ihren Posten, aber sie entdeckten ihn nicht. Er hatte sich in die Macht gehüllt und konnte recht einfach durch einen Lüftungsschacht in das Gebäude gelangen. Er schlich sich zum Empfangssaal und suchte nach Shahi – ohne Erfolg.

Es sprach doch einiges dafür, ihr einen Peilsender einzusetzen. Auf Coruscant war sie ihm schon einige Male entwischt und erst Stunden oder Tage später wieder aufgetaucht, aber noch nie war sie während eines Auftrags verschwunden. Wenn sie sich absetzte so geschah das immer, um Informationen für ihren persönlichen Rachefeldzug zu sammeln.

Er setzte sich kurz hin und dachte nach.

‚Oh nein! Bitte laß das nicht wahr sein!', schoß es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er sprang auf und hetzte so schnell wie möglich ohne gesehen zu werden zur Suite von Senator Palpatine. Palpatine von Naboo. Auf Naboo hatten die Jedi angefangen, den Sucbu-Orden auszulöschen. Und Shahi war in den letzten Wochen ziemlich ungeduldig geworden was ihre stockenden Nachforschungen anging!

Vor der Suite angekommen brauchte er nicht lang, um den Türcode zu knacken. Er zog sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und stürzte ins Zimmer – dann stockte ihm der Atem.

„Upps? Schon so spät? Ich habe nicht mal richtig angefangen...", sagte Shahi und lächelte kalt.

„W-wer ist das jetzt?", fragte der an einen Stuhl gefesselte Senator und riss die eh schon schreckensgeweiteten Augen noch mehr auf. Damit war klar, daß er nicht enttarnt werden wollte.

Darth Maul ließ die Schultern sinken und seufzte leise: „Was soll das denn jetzt? Kann man dich wirklich nicht mal ein paar Stunden allein lassen?"

„Mir war langweilig... und die Gelegenheit günstig. Willst du warten oder schon allein vorgehen?"

„Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wir haben einen Auftrag und der wird ausgeführt, sonst nichts. Jetzt laß den Senator in Frieden!"

„Nicht, bevor er mir nicht gesagt hat, was ich hören will. Also noch einmal: wer hat die Jedi auf den Sucbu-Orden aufmerksam gemacht?" Sie entsicherte den Blaster, den sie Palpatine an die Schläfe gedrückt hielt.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht!", stammelte der Gefesselte und Darth Maul schlug ihr die Waffe aus der Hand.

„Was soll das?", fauchte sie und schlug nach dem Sith. „Er weiß es! Er hat Kontakte zu den Jedi und stammt von Naboo!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast und Maul zerrte sie unsanft zur Seite.

„Viele Senatoren haben Kontakt zu den Jedi! Willst du die jetzt alle so ‚befragen'?"

„Wenn es sein muß: ja!" Sie wand sich in dem festen Griff und begann zu strampeln wie ein kleines Kind.

„König Veruna.", ließ sich Palpatine unsicher vernehmen. „Er hatte mich gebeten, ein Treffen zwischen ihm und den Meistern Windu und Yoda zu arrangieren. Worum es dabei ging habe ich nie erfahren."

Shahi hörte auf zu strampeln und Maul ließ sie los. Sie trat vor den Senator und beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht hinunter: „Danke sehr. Ich bitte Euch, die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen. Mein Partner und ich werden Euch jetzt allein lassen. Ach, der Knebel! Wir wollen ja nicht, daß unsere Anwesenheit hier unnötig früh bekannt wird..."

Während sie ihn knebelte, tauschten Maul und sein Meister Blicke aus, die Maul auf eine weitere unangenehme Erfahrungen vorbereiteten. Seine nächste Unterredung mit Lord Sidious würde aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach mit vielen Schmerzen für den Schüler verbunden sein.

Die Sucbu hob ihre Waffe auf und machte sich schnurstracks auf den Weg zum Quartier der Baronesse. Maul folgte ihr, holte sie aber erst vor der Zimmertür der Todgeweihten ein. „Tu so etwas nie wieder, sonst bringe ich dich um!"

Sie ignorierte ihn, knackte den Türcode und betrat die Suite der Baronesse, gefolgt von dem wütenden Sith. Wenn es darum gegangen war, Zielpersonen von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu töten hatte sie sich bisher immer gesträubt – ihr lagen mehr die _anonymeren_ Massenvernichtungen. Diesmal aber feuerte sie ihren Blaster ohne zu zögern auf die schlafende Baronesse ab. Es gab keinen Grund mehr, einen natürlichen Tod vorzutäuschen.

„Laß uns verschwinden.", sagte sie kühl und drehte sich um.

**TBC**


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

„DAS IST UNGEHEUERLICH!"

„Senator, beruhigt Euch!"

„WIE KÖNNTE ICH? ICH WURDE BEDROHT, GEFESSELT, GEKNEBELT UND STUNDENLANG SO SITZEN GELASSEN!"

„Senator, ich versichere Euch..."

„DAS NENNEN SIE SICHERHEITSMASSNAHMEN?"

Senator Palpatine war noch nicht ganz von seinen Fesseln befreit worden und tobte wie man es von ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Euer Ehren! Bitte! Hören Sie mich an!"

Der aufgeregte Politiker atmete tief durch und schaute dann den nervösen Untersuchungsbeamten herausfordernd an: „Also?"

„Senator, die Baronesse ist ermordet worden. Und Ihr seid der Einzige, der die Attentäter gesehen hat! Wir brauchen Eure Mithilfe!"

Palpatine war schlagartig blass geworden und mußte sich setzen – wieder genau auf den Stuhl, auf dem er bereits die ganze Nacht verbracht hatte. „Aber... das ist unmöglich... nicht die Baronesse?"

„Ich fürchte, doch. Und wie ich schon sagte: Ihr seid der Einzige, der die Täter gesehen hat und uns beschreiben kann.", sagte der Beamte nun einfühlsam und ging in die Knie, um auf Augenhöhe mit dem verwirrten und zutiefst getroffenen Senator zu kommen. „Woran erinnert Ihr Euch?"

„Es... ich hörte aufgeregte Stimmen auf dem Gang, so gegen Mitternacht." Der Politiker rang mit den Händen und sprach dann weiter: „Ich öffnete die Tür um zu sehen, was los sei und sah ein Pärchen, daß sich stritt. Zumindest kam es mir so vor. Als die beiden mich sahen, stürzten sie sich auf mich und fesselten und knebelten mich. Und dann verließen sie mein Zimmer..."

„Und wie sahen diese Personen aus?"

„Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau. Beide nicht besonders groß... aber beide maskiert. Ich... ich könnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es Menschen waren oder nicht... ich..." Palpatine schaute hilflos und rang weiter mit den Händen. „Es tut mir Leid, ich bin keine große Hilfe. Es ging alles so schnell...

Der Beamte setzte ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf und bedankte sich höflich: „Alles was Ihr uns sagen konntet hilft uns schon weiter."

Darth Sidious hätte dem Mann am Liebsten das falsche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gebrannt, aber Senator Palpatine nickte nur erschüttert und stammelte: „Die Baronesse... warum die Baronesse?"

* * *

„Warum hast du eigentlich dieses klapprige Speederbike mitgenommen?", fragte Shahi und lümmelte sich auf den Co-Pilotensessel. Seit sie das Kongresszentrum verlassen hatten, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

Darth Maul sagte auch jetzt nichts. Er war zu wütend um wieder zur Normalität zurückzukehren – was auch immer Normalität im Zusammenhang mit einer (oder besonders dieser) Sucbu zu bedeuten hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie ihr Äußeres ein weiteres Mal geändert. Welcher Rasse sie nun angehörte konnte er nicht sagen, aber das sanfte Grün ihrer Haut beleidigte seinen Sehnerv.

Shahi nickte. „Gut, du bist sauer. Ich weiß, daß ich unsere Mission gefährdet habe, ja, schuldig im Sinne der Anklage. Aber es hat zumindest etwas gebracht"

„Ja – daß wir fast aufgeflogen wären!", platzte es aus dem Sith heraus und er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Lippen. Eigentlich wollte er sie bis zur Heimkehr anschweigen.

„Ach komm schon... was wäre so schlimm daran gewesen, auch noch den Senator zu beseitigen?"

‚Daß du den Versuch nicht überlebt hättest?', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Aber statt zu antworten biss er sich nur erneut auf die Lippen. Wenn er jetzt etwas sagte, könnte er seinen Meister enttarnen.

Die Sucbu schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an – und seufzte nach einer Weile. „Okay, zurück zum Anfang: warum hast du dieses Klapperbike mitgenommen? Sonst lassen wir doch auch immer alles da was wir nur für den Auftrag gebraucht haben."

Er dachte nach. Sollte er ihr jetzt wirklich erzählen, daß ihm den Klang des Speederbikes gefiel? Daß er es insgeheim schon _Bloodfine_ getauft hatte und es sich umbauen wollte? Daß er dieses Gerät unerklärlicherweise _mochte_? „Es könnte noch mal nützlich sein." Kurze, unverfängliche Antwort, Thema beendet.

„Aha."

Schweigen.

„Es hat nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, daß das Bike mal ein wirklich gutes war und ziemlich schnell sein kann?", hakte sie nach und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Unwillkürlich drängte sich dem jungen Sith ein Bild von seinem Inneren auf: ein glatter, kalter Kristallpalast – wunderschön und recht zerbrechlich. Und Shahi saß darin und spielte auf einer Gumbaflöte ein schrilles Hohes C – und wenn sie damit nicht weiterkommen würde, täte es der Vorschlaghammer, der auf diesem imaginären Bild zu ihren Füßen lag. Er hasste sie. Als ihm dies bewusst wurde, wurde das Kristall zu Transparistahl und er fauchte: „Hast du nichts anderes zu tun als mich zu nerven?"

„Ehrlich gesagt... nein." Sie ließ ein Bein über die Armlehne baumeln und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn Sidious nicht so geizig wäre hätten wir schon längst ein schnelleres Schiff. Diese Antiquität kommt ja gerade mal so eben in den Hyperraum – und wird da noch von Antarschnecken überholt." Sie grinste und genoss die für sie spürbare schwelende Wut in ihrem Begleiter: „Drei Tage noch sind wir hier zusammen..."

Ob Lord Sidious es ihm arg übel nehmen würde, wenn er sie nun beiläufig enthauptete? Einfach nur ein schneller Streich mit dem Lichtschwert und schon wäre Ruhe gewesen. Nein, Geduld hieß das Zauberwort. Geduld und ein kleiner Streifzug durch die untersten Ebenen von Coruscant wenn sie wieder da wären. Ein paar Raptors mehr oder weniger würde niemandem groß auffallen – und er könnte seine Wut abreagieren. „Was hältst du davon, die _Antiquität_ eine Weile selbst zu steuern?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ er das Cockpit und verschanzte sich im Laderaum. Er brauchte ganz dringend Abstand.

* * *

„Nun ist sie also so weit, allein loszuziehen, ja?", fragte Lord Sidious seinen Schüler und betrachtete die nächtliche Skyline von Coruscant.

Der Schüler war verwirrt und überrascht doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen: „Wenn Ihr das so seht, Meister..."

„Ja. Sie hat ihre Scheu überwunden selbst auf den Abzug zu drücken." Er lächelte grimmig, dann fuhr er fort: „Das war eine unglückliche Geschichte, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, mein Meister." Darth Maul erwartete das Schlimmste – immerhin unterstand Shahi seiner Obhut und er hatte sie aus den Augen verloren gehabt. Lord Sidious hatte sich seit dem Empfang von der Sucbu verfolgt gefühlt gehabt – immer hatte sie in seiner Nähe gestanden, freundlich gelächelt und Drinks und Häppchen verteilt. Und immer noch war weder dem Meister noch dem Schüler klar, ob sie Senator Palpatine erkannt hatte als den Sith-Lord, der sie seit zwei Jahren unterrichtete, oder nicht.

„Mein Schüler, sie wird euer altes Schiff bekommen und einige kleine Aufträge für mich erfüllen. Für dich habe ich größere Aufgaben im Sinn." Ein echtes Lächeln huschte über das halb verhüllte Gesicht des alten Mannes, „Es wird Zeit, daß du dich mit den inneren Weisheiten der Dunklen Seite beschäftigst. Und wenn du so weit bist, werde ich dir ein neues, sehr viel schnelleres Schiff zur Verfügung stellen."

Mit auch nur etwas weniger Selbstbeherrschung wäre Darth Maul an dieser Stelle der Unterkiefer heruntergeklappt. Aber er besaß sehr, sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung – und das nicht erst, seit er mit Shahi arbeitete... aber ihre „Bekanntschaft" war zweifelsohne ein gutes Training gewesen für Geduld und Selbstbeherrschung. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu freuen; zu fragil wirkte das alles, was sein Meister ihm eben angeboten hatte. Zu gut um wahr zu sein.

Er kam sich vor wie ein kleines Kind, dem man eine Süßigkeit anbietet und das nicht wagt zuzugreifen, aus Angst, dann könnte man ihm diese wieder wegnehmen um seine Gier zu bestrafen. Aber er wurde von seinem Meister fortgeführt, in die Bibliothek wo all das Wissen lagerte, daß die Sith in den letzten tausend Jahren hatten retten können vor den Jedi und der Zerstörung durch Unwissende. Vielleicht würde er sich in der Nacht, kurz bevor er einschlief gestatten, sich zu freuen. Wie ein kleines Kind.

* * *

Ein schneller Streich ihres Lichtschwertes machte dem Verhör ein Ende. Remin Poldir war ein kräftiger und willensstarker Mann gewesen, bis er Shahi in die Hände fiel. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, daß diese zarte Albinin mit den riesigen roten Augen und der schneeweißen Haut einem Hünen wie ihn innerhalb von zwei Minuten sowohl sämtlich Bein- wie auch Armknochen hätte brechen können? Als Poldir sagte, er stehe auf die „etwas härtere Gangart" hatte er das so mit Sicherheit nicht gemeint.

Shahi sah sich in dem riesigen Schlafzimmer um, in das sie von ihrem Opfer geführt worden war und leckte sich die Lippen. „Nett hier..." Dann aktivierte sie das Komlink, das sie in ihrem Stiefel versteckt hatte und eine blaßblaue Holographie von Lord Sidious erschien.

„Was gibt es?"

„Ich habe die Informationen, die Ihr haben wolltet." Sie drückte auf eine Schaltfläche und ein Strom von Daten, die sie aus dem Computer von Remin Poldir, ehemaligem Schwerverbrecher und Agent der Schwarzen Sonne bekommen hatte, floss in ein geheimes Versteck auf Coruscant.

„Poldir?"

„Kein Problem mehr."

„Zeugen?"

„Keine."

„Gut. Du kannst zurückkommen."

Sie nickte und deaktivierte das Komlink. Etwas in ihr war zerbrochen als sie von Senator Palpatine erfahren hatte, daß der gewählte König von Naboo mit der Vernichtung ihres Ordens zu tun hatte. Bisher hatte sich ihr Hass ausschließlich auf die Jedi erstreckt, die ihre Mutter getötet hatten – nun aber galt es, sich mit der Regierung eines Planeten auseinander zu setzen. Sie seufzte und verließ den Schauplatz ihres letzten Verbrechens.

Lord Sidious runzelte die Stirn. Er spürte die zunehmende Wut und Ungeduld in seiner Schülerin. Eigentlich war sie nicht seine Schülerin – sie wollte keine Sith werden, ebensowenig wie er sie zu einer machen wollte. Sidious bevorzugte strukturierte Wesenszüge in seinen Schülern. Darth Maul war der Inbegriff der Disziplin, beinahe schon stur zu nennen. Gepaart mit seinem enormen Selbstbewußtsein würde das früher oder später sein Untergang sein.

Er seufzte und dachte an denjenigen, den er als Ersatz für Maul in der Hinterhand hatte – falls dessen Untergang früher als erwartet einträfe. Auch er war ein großer Kämpfer, stolz, selbstsicher, diszipliniert – und schlau genug, die wahre Größe von Sidious' Plan zu erkennen.

Es war Zeit, Shahi etwas Futter zu geben, sonst würde sie am Ende noch zu einer Gefahr für die Sith werden durch ihren Eigensinn. Zeit, den „Ersatz" zu kontaktieren...

* * *

„Sicher Ihr seid, Senator?", fragte Meister Yoda und zwinkerte schläfrig.

„So sicher wie IHR seid, daß es keine weiteren Überlebenden der Sucbu mehr gibt." Senator Palpatine wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ging weiter besorgt in seinem Amtszimmer auf und ab.

Meister Windu hatte die Hände auf dem Schoß gefaltet und seinen Blick in die Macht gerichtet, während er dem Gespräch lauschte.

„Meister Khin, er sagte, daß keine Sucbu überlebt hat, bis auf eine."

„... dann kann es wohl nur diese gewesen sein, die mich verhört und gefesselt hatte!"

„Bedenklich das ist...", sagte Yoda und senkte den Blick.

„Bedenklich? Zuerst hat sie mich überwältigt, bedroht, ausgefragt und zu guter Letzt die Baronesse ermordet! König Veruna ist in höchster Gefahr!" Der Senator begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern und setzte sich erschöpft und nervös zugleich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „All das ist meine Schuld..."

„Nein." Zum ersten Mal ließ sich Mace Windu vernehmen. „Es ist die Schuld der Sucbu, die auf Naboo die Gewürzminen übernommen hatten und nun auch noch die Herrschaft über den Planeten an sich reißen wollten. Im Interesse des galaktischen Friedens waren die Jedi gezwungen, ihnen zuvor zu kommen." Er beugte sich vor und blickte seinen nervösen Gegenüber fest in die Augen: „Nun ist es auch Aufgabe der Jedi, König Veruna zu schützen!"

„Recht Ihr habt, Meister Windu!", Yoda nickte und fügte hinzu: „L'ee wir sollten schicken. Ein Ritter er nun ist und weiß, worum es geht."

Palpatine wirkte nicht völlig überzeugt: „Was ist mit Meister Khin? ER war doch verantwortlich für die Mission damals."

„Meister Uta Khin hat die letzten zwei Jahre mit Meditation und Studien verbracht. Er ist nicht bereit, sich erneut mit den Sucbu zu beschäftigen." Windu warf einen Seitenblick zu Meister Yoda: beide wußten, daß Khin immer noch mit seinem Gewissen kämpfte und viel seiner Kraft und seines Vertrauens in die Macht verloren hatte.

„Ich vertraue Eurem Urteil – und hoffe, daß L'ee seiner Aufgabe gewachsen ist...", sagte Senator Palpatine und versuchte, etwas zuversichtlicher auszuschauen. Heraus kam dabei ein zerknirschtes Lächeln.

„So es dann nun also sei...", beendete Meister Yoda die Unterhaltung.

Und Lord Sidious rieb sich im Geiste die Hände...

**TBC**


End file.
